Dangers of Love!
by Kunimitsu Potter-Riddle
Summary: "Ma belle nénuphar... Où est le?" - D.V.R.C.T.V. III Suiren Azzoni, uma garota comum, que meses depois de se mudar para a França, terra natal de seu pai, começa a ter sonhos estranhos com um belo, ainda que misterioso e inegavelmente perigoso, homem. Ela corre perigo, e nem tem consciência de tal coisa, porém, descobre ter ao seu lado, um belo Cavaleiro das Trevas para lhe proteger
1. Prologue

**Declaração:** _Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo em que se passa, não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual, sendo vedada a utilização por outros autores sem minha prévia autorização. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original._

* * *

 **Dangers of Love!**

 **Prólogo**

Os corredores eram pouco iluminados, feitos de pedras escuras e lisas. Havia ainda, tochas em suportes metálicos pendurados nas paredes; com mais de um metro de distância entre elas. Não era todas que estavam acesas, apenas algumas que proporcionavam luz ao ambiente, deixando o mesma mais sombrio que normalmente seria. Mas isso não era importante, pelo menos, não para aquele que poderia tão facilmente ver através da escuridão como se ainda fosse dia.

Seus passos largos ecoavam no corredor, ritmados, tocando com suavidade o chão de pedra escura. Os olhos do homem, tão incomuns aos seres humanos, vagavam com indiferença por entre as passagens e curvas que passava; o rosto em branco, mostrando uma perfeita máscara de frieza não muito característica do moreno. E este, apesar de se mostrar calmo naquele caminho que bem conhecia, nada o impedia para mergulhar em seus pensamentos agonizantes. Mais precisamente, nas lembranças que vinham a mente todas às vezes que andava aquela trilha sombria, e ao mesmo tempo, lhe reconfortava de uma maneira inexplicável. Sentia até a centelha de esperança acender momentaneamente, sempre pedindo a ninguém em particular, que ao chegar em seu destino, braços quentes o receberiam.

 _Mas isso não acontecia a quase cem anos_..., pensava o ser, amargurado, enquanto seus passos, enfim, tomaram alguma parada. A sua frente estava uma porta dupla de madeira escura, esculpida com detalhes e adornos em ouro já apresentando a ação do tempo sob si. Permitiu-se por breves instantes que suas pálpebras cobrissem os olhos estreitos; seus lábios finos e frios deixaram um suspiro quase cansado escapar com pesar. A leve dormência que queria apossar-se de seu corpo esguio o abatera, como uma forma inconsciente de se auto-impedir de adentrar naquele cômodo sombrio. Contudo, seus olhos abriram com um brilho determinado.

As duas mãos pálidas se coloram nas maçanetas de ouro velho, e sem mais delongas, abrira as pesadas portas com um retumbar de rangidos ecoantes. Assim que dera o primeiro passo para dentro, instantaneamente, os candelabros do quarto, com suas velas de cera, acenderam-se pouco a pouco; iluminando e dando calor ao lugar quase fúnebre.

A câmara era feita de pedras lisas e escuras, com candelabros dourados nos cantos e um pendurado bem no meio do teto pontiagudo. Bem em cima _daquilo_. Um belo caixão de vidro lustroso; com formosos e trabalhados desenhos esculpidos na própria superfície; suportado por um pequeno e largo pedestal de madeira escura. Porém, era aquilo que se mantinha dentro do caixão, que fizera ele aproximar-se com pressa e ansiedade em ver o rosto _daquela preciosa_ _flor_ que iluminara seus negros dias solitários.

O sereno e jovial rosto daquela moça, emoldurados pelos branquíssimos longos cabelos, lhe era tão belo e fascinante, desde que pusera os olhos sobre sua esguia e ágil forma. Sua pele era imaculada, e pálida como a mais pura porcelana já feita, com suas feições miúdas, apenas lhe davam mais ainda o aspecto da boneca mais frágil; todavia, ele sabia, por detrás daquela face infantilizada, se escondia uma pantera pronta para rugir, se necessário. _Ela era uma contradição em pessoa,_ pensara ele, ao ajoelhar-se ao lado do caixão e uma de suas mãos tocar a superfície gélida.

Ele, com sua força inumana, conseguira afastar levemente a tampa do caixão cuidadosamente, como se não quisesse despertar a garota de seu sono; tão reverso aos seus verdadeiros desejos. Suspirou, passando as mãos pelos seus cabelos escuros, que caiam como cascata em suas costas. Os olhos refletiam uma dor imensa e contida, ao observa-la. Seus dedos roçaram as rosas vermelhas, que eram como uma cama para a outra; contrastando com o magnifico e detalhado vestido rosado. Sua mão tocara o caule da única rosa azulada que as cruzadas mãos finas da menina seguravam em seu peito.

Abaixando-se com sutileza, seus lábios frios tocaram a testa da outra, em um cálido beijo; aspirando no processo o cheiro que ela exalava. Seus mais fortes desejos pedindo que a amada pudesse voltar de seu sono incerto, induzido por aqueles que os temiam, sem motivo aparente. Sempre achou que suas memórias mais sombrias fossem do dia em que uma pedra preciosa, ainda muito tempo atrás, em seus primeiro anos de uma vida jovem; achava que aquela moça pudesse ser seu amor eterno. A mesma que partira tão cedo. Mas esse apenas era um começo de algo maior, pois a mulher que estava a sua frente agora, era detentora de todos os seus pensamentos e principalmente, seu coração.

E por tal, faria o que for preciso para que sua amada voltasse para ele, mesmo que tenha que esperar anos e anos a fio; não era um incomodo grande para si, já que a eternidade o esperava. E a usuária de bom grado para ela, porque sentia, em todo o seu ser, que ela ainda um dia despertaria, e ele estaria que estar ali para tal acontecimento.

Seus olhos incomuns, sombrios, observaram com quase desdenho o objeto que havia em cima do único móvel de pinho naquela sala. Uma _ampulheta_ de madeira entalhada, com seu recipiente vidral com a areia escura a cair sem cessar. Estava assim desde que a albina adormecera, e nada que o moreno fizesse a areia parava. Desde então, era como um símbolo que o tempo passava, e que sua amada ressonava.

– _Ma belle fleur ... quand va se réveiller, Suiren?_

Sussurrara, com a voz rouca, seus olhos brilhando avermelhados.


	2. Lírio d'Água

**Dangers of Love!**

 **Ato 01 - Lírio d'Água**

As mãos pálidas e de dedos longos, trilhavam o caminho das teclas brancas daquele piano, em uma melodia antiga e esquecida; melancólica para quem era o ouvinte. O som suave repercutia por todo o amplo cômodo, não deixando vez para que qualquer um dos presentes dissesse algo. Não que os mesmos tivessem essa intensão. Havia uma única expectadora, sentada em um dos estofados sofás perto da grande vidraça com cortinados vermelhos, preservava uma expressão serena. A cabeça levemente inclinada sobre o ombro esquerdo, mantendo os olhos de cílios longos fechados, a boca pequena e carnuda levemente aberta; a respiração era calma e tranquila.

Já o músico, parecia alheio a presença de sua acompanhante, enquanto tocava aquela melodia que o mesmo compusera. Os olhos mantinham-se estreitos e nevoados, como se estivessem com a mente em outro lugar, o corpo um pouco curvado em direção ao piano branco e brilhoso. Seu rosto fino expressava sua total concentração, não querendo, ou melhor dizendo, não _ousando_ errar nenhuma nota. Não por menos, aquela melodia era especial. _Era a melodia deles, e apenas deles._

A música enfim acabara, com uma última nota grave, deixando-a ressonar por toda a sala. Quando tudo se tornara em completo silêncio, os olhos da moça abriram-se, focando instantaneamente na figura altiva do outro. E este, ainda mantendo-se sentado no banquinho em frente ao grande instrumento, os olhos encarando a pintura pendurada na parede a sua frente. Os olhos róseas da jovem garota seguiram a mesma direção do outro, e não podendo conter o suspiro que escapara por entre seus lábios.

Com uma moldura de madeira muito bem detalhada e bela, a imagem retratada na tela se destacava de todas as outras por causa de sua beleza austera. Era uma jovem moça que estava eternamente parada naquele quadro. A jovem tinha a pele rosada, com bochechas avermelhadas, deixando com que se destacassem os seus lábios pequenos e pintados; os mesmos alargados em um singelo sorriso, quase imperceptível se olhado de longe. Os olhos, grandes, pareciam ver através de si, com um brilho igual a de uma pedra ametista. Os cabelos loiros, escuros e quase dourados como o sol, estavam a volta do rosto de boneca; pousando em seus ombros miúdos em grandes ondulações perfeitas.

Aquela era _Mary-Magdalene_. Uma garota que era amada por muitos, mas só um é que ocupara o seu coração doce. Mas com sua partida prematura, a tristeza sentida que abatera a todos não foram tão grande quanto a do noivo de Mary. E este, se fechara pouco a pouco para o mundo, se reclusando dentro dos muros de sua mansão, que mais parecia um castelo assombrado com o passar dos anos. Anos estes que só se acumulavam, enquanto o jovem garoto, perdido em sua tristeza, percebia também que estava fadado aquela vida sobrenatural que o próprio buscara; apenas para salvar a amada. E nos dias atuais, centenas de anos depois, a expectadora da música podia ver este mesmo jovem apaixonado e amargurado com o passado, ali sentado a sua frente.

Suspirando e maneando a cabeça levemente, tentando dissipar os pensamentos que invidiam sua mente, desviou o olhar do quadro para o dono de suas divagações. _Róseas conheceu rubi_. As bochechas da albina, instantaneamente ruboresceram, desviando o olhar ao ser pega desprevenida. Ele olhava para si de um forma intensa, sentia mesmo olhando para suas mãos finas que repousavam em seu colo. Ouvira algo ser arrastado no chão liso de pedras, assim como os passos suaves vindos na sua direção, mesmo assim não atreveu-se a erguer a cabeça, deixava-a abaixada. Envergonhada, era assim que se encontrava. Era essa a reação que ele tanto a causara desde o momento em que aparecera naquele lugar esquecido por Deus.

Sentia ele se aproximar até parar diante de si, mas nada fizera. E por longos segundos que pareciam durar horas em sua opinião, viu de relance ele se ajoelhar a sua frente. Soltando um suspiro, ele, com suas mãos frias, mas macias, envolvia o rosto delicado e belo da albina, fazendo-a o olhar. _Rubi com os róseas_. Era tão intenso, mesmo com um singelo trocar de olhos entre si. Era intenso, avassalador, nostálgico, assustador... Isso bem que resumia o amor que os dois nutriam. Amor este, que surgiu pouco a pouco. E que parecia impossível para-lo, mas ambos não desejam, ou sonhavam com tal coisa. Para eles, que desistiram do amor e da sua própria humanidade, a eternidade os esperava. E agora, o encontro que tiveram fora tão inesperado, que a chama da paixão uma vez apagada, se ascendia em seus corações novamente.

– Não tenhas esse olhar em teu belo rosto, minha dama. - ele dissera, a voz não passava de um sussurro, mas era carregada de sentimentos. Fazia a jovem tremer nas mãos do mais velho. - _Meu Lírio..._

– Eu não... não... - tentara dizer, inutilmente, gaguejando incoerentemente, até calar-se, engolindo em seco. Ele sempre tinha esse efeito em si; ficava completamente desnorteada, à merce daquele ser.

– _Ma belle nénuphar... Vous étancher ma soif_? - a voz rouca pronunciou-se tão perto de seu ouvido, o hálito gélido arrepiava-lhe por completo. A deixava embriagada, sem ar.

Como poderia resistir aquele pedido? Não, não quando aqueles misteriosos, ainda que ardentes e arrebatadores olhos avermelhados a observavam com tanto fervor, desejoso; que parecia até febril. Ela umedeceu os lábios de leve, sentindo-os secos de repente, o coração acelerado como a muito tempo não se encontrava, já que estava aprisionado naquela gaiola dourado que a tanto tempo colocara. Mas agora, a gaiola se encontrava aberta, e liberta, seu coração disparava rumo a um futuro regado em incertezas.

Incertezas que apenas a motivavam a continuar a seguir em frente. Queria a liberdade, ao lado deste homem ajoelhado à frente. Seu íntimo gritava e sangrava por ele. _Apenas por ele_. Era óbvio sua resposta, pronta na ponta de sua língua rosada. Uma palavra, uma única palavra para sua completa integra...

– _Sim._

Ficara feliz que sua voz não saíra com tremores, ao contrário, era com a certeza e firmeza. A serenidade em seu timbre transparecia em sua face bela. Rubi encontrou os róseas, e o primeiro sorria, mostrando um brilho perigoso. O repuxar dos lábios do homem era _predatório_ , ao avançar a moça, mas a mesma apenas semicerrara os olhos, na espera do inevitável.

Sentindo um dos braços fortes dele a envolver na cintura estreita, apertando-a de encontro ao tronco largo do moreno. A outra mão fria puxava seus cabelos longos e albinos longe de seu pescoço pálido; inconscientemente inclinara o pescoço para o lado, o acesso agora era livre. E o moreno de longos cabelos não tardara a explorar aquele local. Os dedos delgados alisando a pele macia com ternura e cuidado, até se estabelecerem na nuca, causando tremores na jovem. Ele sorrira, satisfeita por aquela reação. Seus lábios finos tocaram aquele local sensível, ouvindo um ofegar de sua _vítima_ , mas um gemido baixo apenas escapara dos lábios rosados da albina quando a língua dele a tocara. Apenas um roçar, e as bochechas já coradas, ficando em um tom intenso de vermelho; a garota sentia o corpo esquentar em antecipação.

Os olhos róseas se deixaram fechar lentamente, ao sentir a tez de seu pescoço ser pressionada por dois pontos pontiagudos; até quebra-la. Sua cabeça tombou para trás, sentindo a dor característica inicial, mas então a formicação e o fervor se estabeleciam em seu pequeno corpo. Era fascinante, mesmo sentindo o seu _precioso líquido carmesim_ ser levado de si, não poderia deixar de achar tudo aquilo espetacular.

Suas mãos pequenas moveram-se para pousar nos cabelos castanhos do outro, fazendo um carinho. Os sentidos se levando no rumo da escuridão, o corpo ficando mole aos poucos, ainda ouvindo o som fádico da sucção. Porém, não o impedia. Assim, a última coisa que vira antes do breu lhe abraçar, foram os olhos rubis brilhando de amor para si.

Os olhos abriram-se em um rompente. A jovem adolescente se sentou abruptamente na cama de lençóis desengonçados e jogados ao chão, mas ela não prestava atenção em tal coisa. Estava com a atenção voltada exclusivamente em acalmar o coração acelerado e a respiração descompensada. O suor escorrendo em seu rosto, grudando os fios brancos na pele do rosto; suas mãos trêmulas agarram-se ao blusão que usava para dormir, postas em cima de seu coração.

Deixou as pálpebras caírem momentaneamente sob os olhos rosados, acalmando-se, contudo sua mente a forçava a reviver o sonho que a pouco tivera. _Não, aquilo não poderia ser chamado de sonho_ , pensara ao abrir os olhos, observando a cortina azulada que havia na janela de seu quarto; _Isso fora mais um pesadelo_ , concluirá. Uma das mãos delicadas quase que instintivamente indo até o local onde, supostamente em seu pesadelo, aquele ser sombrio a mordera.

Apenas as pontas dos dedos tocaram a superfície de sua pele, mas fora o suficiente para mandar um arrepio em si mesma; seu pescoço tinha uma dor leve. _Não importa, não importa_. Suspirando, já calma, resolvera esquecer o sonho estranho que tivera, ignorando a vozinha distante em sua mente que dizia que era algo importante. Levantando-se devagar da cama, sentindo o corpo ainda adormecido, mas o obrigando a mexer-se. Seus olhos pousaram no relógio na cômoda ao lado, vendo o quão cedo acordara.

– Bem, pelo menos tenho tempo em me arrumar. - murmurou pra si mesma, caminhando até a janela e escancarando as cortinas. O céu ainda estava escuro e a lua cheia já estava se despedindo.

Andara até a cômoda, e de lá tirando uma muda de roupa que usaria naquele dia. Saíra do quarto um tanto quanto minúsculo - mas não a incomodava, já acostumara - e indo para o corredor, onde mais duas portas existiam. A que ficava a sua frente era de seu _amado_ pai, e a porta do final do corredor ia para o banheiro, para onde andara. O banheiro, como os demais cômodos daquela casa, era pequeno e simples, tendo apenas o necessário e nada mais. Não tardou em larvar-se, sendo rápida e aproveitando a pouca água quente que lhe era fornecida.

Enquanto no banho, seus membros finalmente relaxaram e o sonho já não a atormentava mais. Quando saíra, já estava devidamente arrumada. Os cabelos meio molhados, presos em uma trança longa, vestindo apenas um vestido azulado com um casaco branco e fofo por cima. Voltou ao quarto apenas para pegar sua mochila pronta com seus materiais para suas aulas, por fim calçando as sapatilhas brancas e já um pouco gastadas. Ao sair do quarto novamente, sentia-se pronta para o dia, estava simples e sem brilho como aprendera a gostar, a animação em ir para escola já presente no sorriso pequeno que ostentava.

Já estava saindo do quarto, quando notara pelo canto dos olhos um objeto singular na mesinha que usava para fazer seus deveres. Não reparara que a _ampulheta_ feita de vidro com a madeira escura ali; com sua areia a cair sem parar. Franziu as sobrancelhas, não se lembrava de tal objeto que tinha. S _erá que papai o colocou ali?_ , indagou-se mentalmente, analisando o simples objeto, não encontrando nada impressionante no mesmo. Suas mãos se ergueram em direção a ampulheta, mas antes mesmo de toca-lo alguém batera com força na porta, assustando-a.

– _Suiren Azzoni_! Acorda garota e faça algo de útil, _garce!_ – a voz rouca e regada a raiva mal contida de seu pai fizera a jovem se encolher por um instante, antes de se recompor e seguir para a cozinha.

Era definitivamente um sinal que seu dia - _normalmente_ – começava. Seu pai, _Gregory Azzoni_ , era um francês rude e amargurado pela vida. A perda precoce da esposa romena, _Crina Azzoni_ , fora o estopim para a sua depressão; um golpe que nunca se recuperara e nem mostrava sinais de que queria tal coisa. E mesmo agora, ao voltarem à França, na pequena cidade natal do mais velho, a vida deles, principalmente a de Suiren, não melhorara nem um pouco. _Bem, é o que pessoas como eu recebem_ , pensara a jovem ao colocar o café-da-manhã precário à mesa.

A sala, de tamanha apenas para ocupar uma sala de trinta alunos, começava a se apinhar dos mesmos com o passar do tempo; a aula finalmente começaria. Suiren, sentada ao fundo e perto da janela, seu lugar preferido, tentava passar despercebido pelos colegas de classe. Era sempre assim. Sentava no mesmo lugar habitual todos os dias, olhava o céu lá fora ou apenas desenhava em um de seus cadernos. E então...

– _Bonjour_ Suiren! - a voz, ainda que baixa e com um toque de timidez, era animada.

Os olhos róseas se desviaram do céu azul pálido, para a figura que sentava a sua frente. Os cabelos ruivos eram o que mais chamavam a atenção no rapaz, seguido de seus olhos verdes esmeraldas. O sorriso nos lábios finos era pequeno, porém claramente era caloroso e receptivo. Suiren sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Não sabia como conseguira uma pessoa tão boa como amigo. Para ela, Thales era um ser de luz que iluminou seu caminho quando nova na cidade, não sabia por onde seguir; encolhida em si mesma tentando esquecer o passado vivido.

– _Bonjour_ Thales, como vai? - dissera, sorrindo fracamente. Era o máximo que conseguiria, sentindo que não estava ainda a altura do ruivo.

– Bem, passei o final de semana pintando um novo quadro. - respondera, as bochechas rosadas destacavam as sardas no rosto, seus olhos brilhavam ao falar do assunto que tanto gostava; assim como Suiren. - Eu o trouxe para a sala de arte, podemos vê-lo no intervalo, que tal? - perguntou meio hesitante, desviando o olhar, mas a albina sabia que estava ansioso para uma confirmação de sua parte.

– É claro, Thales! Adoro os seus quadros! - elogiara com sinceridade, sorrindo ao ver Thales ruborizar ainda mais, os lábios repuxados alegremente.

– Ótimo! - sussurrara entusiasmo, antes de se voltar para frente, ao mesmo tempo em que o professor de biologia entrava em sala. A aula começava, e Suiren nem notara o tempo passar em companhia com Thales.

Assim como fazia na maioria das aulas, sua atenção se dissipava e voltava quando necessário; seus olhos vagando para o céu. Invejava os pássaros por poderem voar tão livremente e tão alto quanto podiam. Devia ser fascinante poder ver as coisas acontecerem do alto, escolher seu próprio caminho, estar com aqueles que consideram como seus iguais. _Mas até mesmo os pássaros são aprisionados_ , pensou enquanto desviava o olhar para o quadro e anotava as coisas que o professor escrevia com sua letra curvada. Sim, os pássaros também eram presos em gaiolas requintadas, tirados do céu, tirando sua liberdade natural. Mas os humanos eram assim, eles se opunham como soberanos aos mais fracos; assim nada os impedia de também fazer isso aos próprios de sua mesma espécie, certo?

O sinal tocava, finalizando mais uma aula. Suiren saia de seus pensamentos pega de surpresa, não tendo notado que parara de escrever e encarava o papel do caderno; muito perdida com seus pensamentos. Rapidamente arrumou seu material, olhando para Thales que a aguardava em pé, as sobrancelhas um pouco franzidas. Suiren apenas dera um pequeno sorriso, tentando transmitir que estava tudo bem, enquanto se levantava. De primeira, o ruivo parecia não acreditar, até acenar com a cabeça em compreensão.

Os dois saíram da sala, indo para o corredor lotado de adolescente com hormônios a flor da pele; as vozes repercutindo por todo o local. Ambos seguiram com descrição até o segundo andar, indo para a sala de artes. Lá, Thales abrira a porta, pois ser o líder do clube de artes tinha as suas vantagens afinal.

O cômodo era menor que uma sala normal, mas tudo nela era bem organizado e colorido; deixando tudo com mais _vida_. Poucas eram as mesas, colocadas nos cantos, junto as diversas prateleiras e alguns pequenos armários de madeira. No centro da sala, prevalecia os diversos cavaletes e telas, algumas em branco outras com a pintura pela metade. Suiren podia encontrar seu próprio quadro no meio deles, com suas cores escuras e inacabado. O que era estranho, pois ela se lembrava que tinha terminado a algum tempo.

– Thales, esse é o meu quadro, não? - perguntou Suiren, franzindo as finas sobrancelhas, aproximando-se de sua tela.

– Sim, acho que sim. - respondeu o ruivo, vagamente. Estava de costas para a menina, procurando algo em sua mochila. - Por quê?

– Bem, eu me lembro de te-lo terminado... Mas, aqui está incabado. - Suiren virou-se, confusa, para o amigo, o mesmo lhe dera de ombros.

– _Ou você imaginou isso._ – Thales dissera, ao se aproximar de uma tela coberta com um pano branco e com respingos de tinta. - _Talvez você esteja imaginando tudo isso._ – a albina arrepiou-se com a voz sussurrada do menino. _Estava tão estranho_ , pensara, dando um passo para trás sem perceber.

– Thales, do que está falando? - indagou, sentindo repentinamente, frio. Olhou para as janelas, mas as mesmas estavam tão bem fechadas.

– _Hun_? Nada, não. - a adolescente ia questionar, mas o maior tomou a frente: - Olha, veja como está o meu quadro. Sabe, não sei se está bom, então seria legal se você desse sua opinião sobre, tudo bem?

Suiren apenas se limitou a assentir, vendo que nada naquele momento faria o outro lhe responder adequadamente. Viu Thales, hesitando um pouco, e com suas bochechas coradas ao ponto de destacar bem sua sardas; tirou o pano que cobria sua tela. A Azzoni nada viu de inicio, já que o maior se mantinha em frente de seu campo de visão, até sair do caminho, olhando para o chão.

– Me inspirei em _você_ para fazer esse quadro... - ouviu Thales murmurar, enquanto se aproximava.

Os olhos incomuns dela se arregalaram de surpresa ao ouvir tal confissão, sentindo seu estômago embrulhar de forma estranha. Engolindo em seco, olhou a tela. Era feita com cores escuras na parte de fundo, o seu negro e a lua redonda no canto. Logo se destacava o imenso castelo, velho, cinzento, parte destruída e de longas torres; as flores mortas se destacavam em sua estrutura. Mas, apesar da beleza do castelo e do jardim podre - mas parecido com um cemitério com aquelas pedras em forma de lápides -; era o que havia a frente do mesmo que chamara a atenção da estrangeira, em um canto isolado.

Em tons quentes, estava duas silhuetas, facilmente identificados como a de um homem e o de uma mulher; pareciam de braços dados. Não sabia o motivo de Thales ter feito o casal nessas cores tão fortes, que se destacavam abertamente. Não era o feitio do ruivo. Porém, Suiren deixou essa questão de lado naquele momento, observando cuidadosamente aquelas figuras solitárias. Suas expressões eram poucos visíveis, mas dava-lhe a sensação de estarem em terror, ou assombro. E suas formas eram meio esqueléticas; assustava Suiren.

Ela aproximou-se um pouco mais, ao observar um estranho objeto nas mãos daquela mulher. Seus olhos róseas se estreitaram, tentando melhor identificar o objeto de forma cilindrica. Já com o rosto quase colado ao quadro, pode ver os contornos do que ao que parecia ser uma _ampulheta_ pequena e simples; brilhando de uma forma azulada pálida. Afastou-se repentinamente, assustada. Sua mente, por algum motivo, lembrara-se instantemente na ampulheta que encontrara em sua casa. Seu estomago apertou, ansiosa.

– Thales... Você disse que se inspirou em _mim_? Para _esse_ quadro? - indagou, receosa. Desviou os olhos róseas para o amigo, o mesmo se encontrava admirando uma outra tela, está mostrando o por do sol.

– Sim, em _você_. - respondera o ruivo, ainda sem olhar a albina. A voz em tom baixo, como se estivesse contando um segredo. - Afinal, _é sua história_ , não?

– M-minha o q-quê?! - exclamou confusa, seus olhos percorrendo do quadro ao amigo. - Thales!

– Olhe. - apontou para a pintura, com um sorriso torto nos lábios finos. Seus verdes íris brilhando estranhamente.

Hesitando um pouco, observou novamente o quadro. Seus olhos arregalados olhavam com surpresa - e fascinação - as cores escarlates dançarem como fogo naquela pintura. Espalhando-se por toda a tela, até cobri-la por completo. Suiren sentiu sua cabeça latejar com intensidade, fazendo-a cambalear por um momento. Sua visão turvava-se, na medida que o laranja e vermelho rodopiavam em espiral na pintura. Fechou as pálpebras com força, as mãos em cada lado da cabeça, indo ao chão; nunca sentira tanta dor como agora, seu corpo estremecia, ardendo em brasa.

Não conseguia mais se localizar, não sabia onde estava Thales para lhe ajudar naquele momento tão preciso. Queria alguém para lhe ajudar, pedir ajuda, mas seus lábios emitiam apenas gemidos e soluços sofridos. As vozes em sua cabeça, que antes eram apenas murmúrios desconexos e vagos, eram tão altos e gritantes, em uma língua ao mesmo tempo conhecida como desconhecida. Apenas uma se sobressaiu as outras:

 _Ma belle nénuphar... Où est le?_

O negror da escuridão logo a engoliu, deixando aquela macia voz como seus últimos pensamentos; a paz que a mesma lhe dera, era intrigante. _Quem era?_


	3. O Destino move-se

**Dangers of Love!**

 **Ato 02 - O Destino move-se**

Enquanto andava, seus saltos batiam ruidadoramente no chão, fazendo o som ecoar pelo longo corredor; e naquele lugar tão silencioso. A garota mantinha sua caminhada a passos rápidos, apesar de não haver pressa, já que destino não tinha nenhum. Era verdade, que mais parecia estar fugindo de algo, ou melhor, de alguém. _De um idiota prepotente_ , pensara a albina de longos cabelos, frustrada.

Suas pequenas mãos alisavam nervosamente o vestindo azul, longo e leve para aquela noite um pouco fria; as mangas de babados roçando seus pulsos. Estava um pouco nervosa, e de certa forma, perturbada, decorrente de sua recente discussão com _aquele ser_. Sabia, que apesar de tudo, os dois ainda mantinham opiniões divergentes, e que no começo desencadearam várias discussões entre si; mas ao longo do tempo, ambos haviam se entendido. Contudo, ainda havia algumas coisas impossíveis de não discordarem.

Como o tema de sua atual conversa: _os humanos_.

Não. Nenhum dos dois tinha algum tipo de preconceito com essa espécie, já que os mesmo um dia também pertenceram à eles. E a jovem Suiren bem sabia, _Dimitry_ sempre teria a vontade de protege-los quando fosse necessário; era de sua natureza nobre, afinal. Bem como, era ingênuo pensar que só eles, de seres sobrenaturais, existiam no mundo. O planeta Terra era grande e misterioso, poderia abrigar uma infinidades de criaturas escondidas dos mortais. _Vampiros_ só faziam parte de tudo isso como uma simples espécie no meio de tantas.

Pelo menos, era isso que ela pensava a respeito do assunto. Mas, realmente, nunca havia dado muita importância a tal fato, já que estava bem com o que conseguira naquele lugar. Suiren abanou a cabeça, dissipando a linha de pensamento que estava a levando em um rumo no qual não desejava naquele momento, teria outra oportunidade de pensar naquilo.

Ao virar no corredor, um suspiro escapara de seus lábios pequenos quando seus olhos róseas visualizaram a figura altiva do outro; o mesmo com a qual discutira. _Ele_ estava elegantemente encostado na parede oposta, os braços cruzados e o olhar sereno, ainda que mais intensos que normalmente seriam, tempestuosos. Engolira em seco, sentindo o corpo paralisar momentaneamente, antes de se recompor. Voltou a andar, passando pelo moreno sem poupar um outro olhar, em seu rosto uma graciosa carranca se fazia presente.

Ouvira passos atrás de si, poucos segundos depois. A albina ignorava, andando com mais pressa e, consequentemente, seus saltos batiam cada vez com mais força no chão. Estava quase chegando a sala de entrada daquela mansão sombria, quando sentira a presença do outro desaparecer. Por um momento, deixou seu olhar se dirigir para trás, apenas para encontrar o corredor vazio e pouco iluminado pelas velas nos candelabros. Franziu as sobrancelhas levemente, enquanto pensava no que o moreno poderia estar fazendo.

A sala na qual adentrava, era grande e os móveis de madeira escura e detalhada; eram belos. Duas janelas lado a lado, ocupando grande parte da parede, estavam com seus cortinados vermelhos e pesados, abertos, deixando o luar adentrar com sua luz prateada. O candelabro de ouro maciço no teto era o que proporcionava a maior parte da claridade na sala. Suiren andou até suas costas puderem tocar o encosto do conjunto de sofás que havia, mas permanecia em pé, atrás do móvel, seus olhos preferindo perdessem no meio das pinceladas precisas do quadro na parede a frente.

O cômodo, Suiren sempre achara, tinha certo ar acolhedor, quase que normal, mais humano do que o resto da casa. Dimitry queria preservar o seu lado humano tanto quanto era possível, até mesmo em comprometer-se com a segurança daqueles em que habitavam o velho vilarejo. O lugar onde o nobre imortal pode, um dia, chamar de lar; assim como a romena pudera. Quando soubera disso na primeira vez, a albina não pode parar de pensar que o moreno era algum tipo de humanitário estranho, _muito estranho_. O que lhe era um pouco cômico para si, pois um vampiro sempre ansiaria pelo sangue humano. _"Um caçador que protege sua presa"_ , Noir lhe dissera uma vez, a muito tempo atrás, antes de chegar a mansão, quando perguntara para o senhor, quem era que morava além da floresta, nas torres altas que conseguia ver do rio.

Dimitry lhe fascinara desde seu primeiro encontro, com seu jeito nobre antigo e melancólico. A maneira como se mantinha distante, mas que inconscientemente, vinha a cada vez chegar mais perto de si, como se necessitado de sua companhia. Ele era o solitário cavalheiro, irrevogavelmente perigoso por sua natureza, um vampiro. E ela... Ela era a simples humana, nova moradora do vilarejo, que buscou paz à sua mente, todavia, se deixou seduzir pela curiosidade que aquele ser lhe despertava; acabara se apaixonando como nunca imaginou poder estar.

A Azzoni soltou um suspiro pesado, sentando-se no acolchoado da única poltrona daquela sala. A cabeça tombara para o lado esquerdo, apoiando-a na mão quente; com os ombros miúdos e desnudos curvando-se, cansados. Ela sentira suas presas alongarem-se, não por fome, mas para certa preocupação mesclado a irritação que atingia seu coração.

O pior defeito que os humanos poderiam ter era _a pura e crua curiosidade_.

Suiren bem sabia disso. Não seria hipócrita, e muito menos negar que também era suscetível a cair nos encantos que tal sentimento poderia proporcionar. Afinal, foi a curiosidade que a trouxera até Dimitry, seu próprio _Prințul Întunericului_. E de nada se arrependia. _Bem, talvez se eu tivesse podido evitar as dores de alguns_ , pensou com melancolia. Os olhos vagando pelo céu de um intenso azulado.

O passado, talvez, fosse o que mais lhe perturbasse, porém, aprendera apenas a olhar o futuro; não se deixar derivar pelas amarguras. E por tal, obrigou a mente em focar-se no assunto que tanto a incomodava. E claro, a Dimitry também. _O teimoso deve estar lá em cima, planejando_ , irritada, cruzou os braços e as sobrancelhas uniram-se. Com um movimento rápido e preciso, seus saltos cinzentos estavam jogados no chão, enquanto suas pernas se acomodavam no acento da poltrona. A saia do vestido, um pouco rodada, ainda que leve, era o suficiente para manter as pernas aquecidas e tampadas.

– Bem melhor... - murmurou, um sorriso leve brincando nos lábios, antes de desaparecer. Não era hora para um relaxamento.

Soltando um longo suspirou, permitiu-se se concentrar no problema que surgiu a poucos dias. Ao que parecia, ela e Dimitry tinham cometido um erro, _um grave erro_ , e agora estavam a pagar o preço de seu descuido. A _Peșteră Prețioase_ , que a Azzoni jurava estar tão bem selada, estava aberta. E então, o seu pesadelo começava, os humanos a descobriram, de algum modo ainda desconhecido.

Mas, por que a _Peșteră Prețioase_ era tão importante? Bem, por dois grandes motivos, um deles sendo o mais especial para a jovem dama da pele de porcelana. Fora naquele lugar, cercada dos cristais preciosos que ali haviam, que conhecera o futuro dono de seu coração. Naquela gruta mágica que pudera ir de encontro a Dimitry e vivenciar seu amor, que surgia aos poucos, contudo, de uma forma tão avassaladora que a assustara de inicio.

Entretanto, se aquela gruta, muito bem escondida aos olhos alheios, fora descoberta por apenas uma garota simples, que passeava se arriscando na tentativa de atravessar o rio sinuoso que rondava a propriedade daquela mansão; então, o que impediria que outros não a achassem também? Pois, sim, anos atrás, ela também fora usada como meio de chegar aquelas terras esquecidas, com objetivos - ou partes dele, como preferia dizer - maléficos. O fim de tudo, se considerado com sorte, fora apenas a decepção e o coração partido de uma pessoa na qual Suiren detinha um grande carinho.

A garota, sentia agora, que todos os seus esforços junto a Dimitry em esconder a _Peșteră Prețioase_ , tinham sido em vãos. Tinham descoberto a gruta, e de alguma forma, a aberto novamente. _Como eles conseguiram isso?_ Abri-la? E mais, como atravessaram o rio? Irão ter que impedir a aproximação deles, porém como? _Como?!_ Essas eram as principais perguntas que povoavam a mente da eterna adolescente, infelizmente, não achava nenhuma respostas para elas. Oh, como aquilo lhe angustiava, além de uma grande frustração.

Se alguém conseguisse ultrapassar a última parede de rochedos, então logo estariam dentro da propriedade da mansão. E isso a assustava. Descobririam sobre eles, e bem, coisas boas era o que não os aguardava caso isso acontecesse. E a solução, mesmo que temporária, não a agradara muito. Dimitry havia sugerido que, com a ajuda de Noir, conseguissem causar uma pequena explosão dentro da gruta, assim, impedindo mais ainda a passagem. Todavia, Suiren era contra, pois detinha ainda a chance de algum ser humano estar por perto no momento, e seu medo de ferir algum sem querer, lhe atormentava.

Assim, a discussão entre o jovem casal vampírico se inciava, durando até que consideravelmente, por quase uma hora. Até a albina cansar-se e sair do cômodo em que se encontravam, a biblioteca. Só notando, agora com a cabeça mais fria e racional, que Noir, em algum momento da discussão, desaparecera. _Como sempre_. Mas não tinha como culpa-lo, presenciar a cena não deveria ter sido nada agradável. Pensando melhor, sentia-se meio constrangida, o velho senhor acabara por ver todo o seu mal comportamento.

– Suiren... - o sussurro da voz rouca e próxima, a fizera sair de seus pensamentos auto-desprezativos, pega de surpresa, assustando-se.

Seus olhos róseas se encontraram com os vermelhos. Seu corpo endireitou-se automaticamente, sentando-se corretamente na poltrona. A sua frente, pouco menos de um metro, estava Dimitry em pé com sua postura altiva e bela, emanando aquele ar de poder que a deixava Suiren com os pelos arrepiados. A albina mordera os lábios levemente, sentindo-se um pouco acanhada ao receber o olhar tão intenso do moreno; porém, não poderia sucumbir as emoções naquele momento, e por tal, manteve o olhar focado e firme.

Ouviu Dimitry suspirar, já percebendo que a mais nova ainda se mantinha chateada pela recente discussão. E o nobre não conseguia culpa-la, ou mesmo, ficar com raiva da mesma por muito tempo. Por isso, depois de muito deliberar com Noir, que encontrara no escritório depois de sentir a presença do mesmo por lá; ambos haviam conseguido encontrar uma solução temporária, que ao menos, uma que sua amada Suiren aceitaria.

E agora, estava ali, em frente a albina, tão formosa e sempre cheia de surpresas para si. A única, que depois de tantos anos na solidão, pudera chegar até ele e ainda, roubar-lhe o coração. Um sorriso, pequeno e pouco perceptível para quem não estivesse acostumado ao jeito do vampiro antigo, mas sabia que sua flor o via; mesmo o menor dos sinais. Suiren lhe mandara um sorriso maior e cheio de amor, os olhos rosados a brilhar.

– _Ma belle_ , - começara a dizer em francês, sabendo que era uma língua na qual a outra tanto gostava; a mesma tendo suas bochechas rubras como sempre aparecia ao ser dirigido algum apelido carinhoso feito pelo mais velho. Dimitry adorava cada pequena coisa que ela tinha. - eu e Noir, no escritório, conversamos e achamos uma solução. - voltara a falar, suavemente, enquanto aproximava-se e ficando ajoelhado a frente da menor. Seus dedos longos alisaram brevemente uma das bochechas vermelhas da Azzoni.

– E qual seria? - perguntou ela, uma curiosidade evidente na sua voz, os olhos a brilhar com expectativa. Dimitry sorriu mais amplamente.

– É temporária, mas acho que irá funcionar. - respondera o moreno, segurando com delicadeza as mãos pequenas, que aqueciam as suas próprias.

– Eu vou adorar ouvir, Dimitry.

Ela lhe sorrira de uma maneira que tirava o fôlego dele, completamente. Anos e anos na solidão pareciam ter valido a pena, quando via o que tinha agora, e faria de tudo para proteger o que construíra naquelas terras abandonadas. E então, Dimitry dissera seu plano, sem saber das consequências que sofreria futuramente, e que lhe marcariam profundamente por anos à fio.

A porta do cômodo fora aberta com suavidade, os olhos rosados observaram com atenção ao lugar, antes de assumirem um tom aliviado. O dono daqueles olhos hipnóticos, um jovem rapaz no auge da adolescência, entrara no quarto lentamente, não querendo fazer algum barulho desnecessário. A porta fora deixada entre aberta. Ele dera apenas alguns passos a dentro, desviando da escrivaninha branca e cheia de papéis e utensílios médicos que nem sabia o significado de alguns; andara até o último dos três leitos ali presentes.

Observando momentaneamente a jovem moça deitada naquela cama metálica; olhando a expressão serena no rosto pálido. Um suspiro escapara dos lábios, ao que passara uma das mãos pelos próprios fios azulados; sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira desconfortável que havia ao lado. Seu semblante mostrava resquícios de uma irritação, incomoda, não característica sua.

O azulado pousara uma das mãos nos fios albinos da outra, em um leve acariciar. Mas logo parara; os ouvidos captando o som de passos atrás de si. Fechando os olhos com força, respirou fundo, antes de abri-los novamente. Levantando-se, ao virar se deparou, não com tanta surpresa, com a figura formosa da mulher de longos cabelos arroxados. O sorriso de canto que se formava nos lábios carnudos da mais velha, irritava o garoto. Contudo, não cairia naquele truque, e por tal, apenas oferecera em troca um franzir de sobrancelhas. Passara pela mulher sem poupar-lhe um outro olhar, querendo sair da presença da outra o mais rápido possível, ainda que relutante.

– Isso tudo _não_ fará as coisas melhorarem, _querido tolo Alexy_. - a voz sedosa da arroxada chegara aos ouvidos do azulado, como facas que lhe cortam, fazendo o mesmo parar e tencionar os músculos.

– Mas também não lhe é da _sua_ conta, não, _enfermeira Agatha_? - retrucou Alexy, o maxilar trincando, virando para encarar a outra, a mesma observava com curiosidade quase mórbida a garota ao leito. Quando virara-se para Alexy, uma expressão vazia presente no rosto.

–Tudo nela me interessa, Alexy, e por mim, as coisas seguirão o seu rumo. - dissera, aproximando-se e com suas mãos finas e de unhas longas, acariciara o rosto do menor. Quase de uma forma carinhosa. - É o desejo _deles_ ser assim. Ela está cumprindo _seu destino_.

– O destino dela não é esse! _Algo_ mais a espera, e farei isso acontecer. _Nós_ _faremos!_ – exclamara, retirando com certa brutalidade as mãos femininas de seu rosto.

Com apenas um olhar angustiado, ainda que determinado em direção a jovem de longos cabelos brancos, Alexy saíra do quarto que servia como enfermaria da escola. Agatha ainda permanecera parada no mesmo lugar por alguns minutos, os olhos estreitos na direção em que o outro se fora. Virou-se, então, para a sua jovem e doce paciente, que tão alheia se encontrava aos acontecimentos em seu entorno. O dedo indicador, com sua unha escura e longa, roçara a pele imaculada da adolescente adormecida, deixando um leve rastro vermelho na bochecha esquerda. Para, então levar os dedos aos lábios carmesins, um sorriso quase predatório aparecendo.

 _Você é uma garota problemática, não?_ , pensara com certo divertimento no olhar púrpura. Vasculhando por entre os bolsos de seu jaleco branco, suas mãos, enfim, encontraram o objeto desejado, depositando o mesmo na cômoda ao lado da cama da outra. Abaixou-se até se encontrar no mesmo nível que a albina, e em seu ouvido sussurrara:

– _Me diga por que... essas lágrimas não param de cair?_ – um riso baixinho e sádico escapara por entre os lábios arregalados. - _À bientôt, Suiren Azzoni_.

E com isso, deixara o quarto, a passos suaves e com seus saltos ecoando ao longo do corredor à fora. E na cômoda, graciosamente, uma _ampulheta_ de madeira estava, a areia nunca terminando de cair. _Incansavelmente._


	4. Talvez, uma esperança

**Dangers of Love!**

 **Ato 03 - Talvez, uma esperança...**

– Não acho que é uma ação correta, _Domnul Meu._

A voz um pouco aguda retumbou pelo quarto. Vinda de um homenzinho franzino, que parecia mais pequeno nas roupas largas e sóbrias, sentado meio curvado para frente naquela cadeira estufada. Seus olhinhos pequenos e escuros, observavam atentamente o outro a sua frente, estando do outro lado da mesa entalhada que os separava. Um suspiro cansado e também nervoso escapara dos lábios de Noir, ao notar que sua fala nada parecia ter afetado o moreno de longos cabelos; o mesmo tendo na bela face, a preocupação. E Noir sabia, Dimitry estava revivendo momentos passados que o marcaram de muitas formas. _Algumas feridas ainda não cicatrizadas facilmente_ , pensara com certo pesar Noir, os olhos miudinhos pousados no chão encoberto pelo tapete persa.

– Você acha que _ela_ não iria querer tal coisa, Noir. - o tom suave de Dimitry despertara Noir de seus próprios pensamentos - não sabendo quando se perdera nos mesmos -, fazendo-o olhar com certa surpresa, antes de se recompor. Um sorriso brincando nos cantos dos lábios.

– Não com relação aos humanos, senhor. - respondera com convicção, mesmo que nenhuma pergunta lhe fora dirigida apropriadamente. Não haveria necessidade, pois era isso que o outro queria ouvir, sabia. Mesmo que o moreno estivesse inconsciente de tal fato.

Dimitry maneou levemente a cabeça, levantando-se de sua própria cadeira. Andara até a janela atrás de si, encoberta pelo cortinado pesado. Seus dedos delgados afastaram levemente a cortina, deixando a luz prateada tocar-lhe a face. Era noite, escura e sem estrelas, apenas a lua minguante a reinar timidamente no céu. Os olhos estreitos visualizaram o que deveria ser o jardim de sua casa, mas que se tornara um cemitério com o tempo da epidemia que abatera ao vilarejo. Ele não se importava, ao menos, tinha alguma companhia na sua longa vida. Ademais, o cemitério fora logo esquecido poucas décadas depois de _construído_ , bem como, a acessibilidade a sua propriedade. Não era fácil chegar até aquele lugar. Diria, quase impossível agora.

A mansão era rodeada por árvores altas e grossas, com suas raízes recobertas por sob um manto de musgo escorregadio, e suas folhas, de um verde tão profundo, quase negro; formavam uma floresta perigosa, com suas armadilhas naturais da terra; além de ser um próprio labirinto para quem não a conhecia. Em noites como aquela, era recoberta ainda, pela névoa densa e fria. Dimitry adorava aquela floresta. Sua calmaria sempre era um alento para ele. E mais ao longe, poderia escutar o correr sinuoso, selvagem, do rio; na qual detinha pedras mortais ao seu fundo, bem abaixo das águas límpidas e traiçoeiras.

Antigamente, ele se lembrava, havia uma ponte forte e resistente as mais poderosas tempestades, por onde as pessoas iam e vinham para sua mansão, quando a mesma ainda tinha o brilho da vida e alegria; quando podia se chamar de humano. Fazia tanto tempo atrás, que a lembrança mais parecia um sonho à realidade. Dimitry suspirou, lembrando-se dos dias solitários que se seguiram após a ponte ter, enfim, seu fim natural.

Naquela época achava que não haveria meios de alguém chegar até si. O que de certa forma, o acalentava. Seu segredo, ao menos, estaria seguro. Talvez, apenas o velho Noir sabia como chegar a sua mansão ruída, muitas vezes, apenas para lhe fazer companhia. Porém, não tinha como negar que o senhor era _alguém_ _estranho_ , em muitos sentidos. Noir chegava e saía quando lhe convinha, não falava de si, todavia, _sempre_ sabia sobre tudo e a todos. Incluindo o próprio _Dimitry_. E este sabia, Noir _não_ era humano, mas também não era da mesma espécie que a sua. Um vampiro. E quando perguntado, sempre a mesma resposta tinha:

 _" - Já vivi muito. Já vi muito. Sou tudo para quem procura, e nada de igual modo. Sou amaldiçoado com o poder da vida e da morte. Posse ser o princípio e o fim também. - ele sempre lhe sorria com alento, mesmo com sua voz baixa e gutural. - Sou arrogante o suficiente para me considerar o_ seu _princípio,_ Conte _Dimitry."_

Com o tempo, parara de perguntar, sua curiosidade se minguara, nunca entendendo completamente o significado de tais palavras; mas se conformara em tê-las. Calou-se, conformando-se e desfrutando da companhia que lhe era concedida sem reclamar ou interrogar do porquê. Acabara-se por se apegar à presença do outro, e por tal, também confia-lo. E bem se lembrava, quando pensava que nada parecia abalar a estrutura de amizade que havia surgido entre os dois.

Entretanto, tudo mudava com a chegada repentina, ainda que inexplicável, de certa humana em sua mansão. Fora pego de surpresa, enquanto andava naquela floresta escura, e o cheiro que sentira aquela hora, atraia-o de uma maneira que não conseguia entender até mesmo nos dias atuais. Não pode segurar seus instintos, ou impulsos, quando se dera conta, estava escondido atrás das árvores a espreitar uma fenda no meio do rochedo, e de lá sair a mais bela das damas.

Impulsionado pelos instintos novamente, apesar do medo crescente que surgira em seu coração com a fome que o assolava; acabara por revelar-se a jovem humana, quando a mesma fazia a caridade de colocar, ao menos, uma flor em cada túmulo do cemitério que encontrara. Esse gesto, simples, fora para Dimitry a cena mais bela que presenciara depois dos longos anos de ser apenas ele e Noir.

Ela se tornara um imã que o atraia de uma maneira, que quando se dera conta, já estava completamente ligada àquela humana. _Apaixonado_. A primeira vez que tivera consciência que sentia novamente tal sentimento; Dimitry ficara estarrecido, era como se uma onda de lava estivesse caído sobre si e não sabia se iria se recompor de novo. O moreno, claro, com medo, acabara por afastar-se o tanto quanto era possível da humana. Contudo, se tornara uma das tarefas mais difíceis que já realizara. Estava ligado demais à moça, uma quase mulher feita.

E tivera a prova disso, quando _aquele incidente_ acontecera; Dimitry nunca sentira tanto desespero e tristeza como aquela vez. Nem quando sua antiga e primeira paixão, _Mary-Magdalene_ se fora tão jovem. Sentir o corpo da amada nos seus braços, flácida e fria; sem vida. E pensar que nunca mais veria o sorriso belo, ou os olhos róseas que brilhavam com tanto amor, era sua tortura. Além da culpa que lhe corroía como fogo dentro de si, labaredas escaldantes tanto quanto às do inferno.

Naquela época estava ressentido - ou mesmo irritado - com o velho Noir, pois descobrira que fora _ele_ a incentivar a futura amada para explorar o lugar além do rio; _encontrá-lo_. Porém, daquela vez, deixara toda a amargura de lado, e mesmo que relutante, deixara-se levar pelo conselho que Noir lhe dera: _"Transforme-a, então."_ Simplesmente dissera isso, e Dimitry sem muito pestanejar, aceito-a. Quando todo o doloroso processo terminou, _Suiren Azzoni_ acordava para sua nova vida, _eterna._

Ela nunca o culpou, na verdade, sempre o amara intensamente todos os dias, até lhe deixar sozinho contra à sua vontade. Sabia que não fora culpa de Suiren, fora culpa de si mesmo por não confiar plenamente nela; Suiren pagara por seu erro com sua próprio vida. Dimitry se certificava, depois de anos passarem, que isso não iria se repetir novamente.

Dimitry, no entanto, sentia ser um amaldiçoado, pois tinha a sensação que iria cometer de novo o mesmo delito. Tomando tanto cuidado, mesmo assim, havia descoberto que humanos estavam espreitando a passagem; mais uma vez. Por outro lado, não havia indícios que eles queriam passar. O vampiro não sabia se deveria achar aquilo um sinal positivo. Já Noir afirmava que os humanos _não_ seriam algo para se preocupar. _Eles não eram problema de Dimitry._ _Por favor, que eu esteja fazendo a coisa certa_ , pensara, soltando um suspiro.

– Faça o que achar melhor, Noir. - Dimitry dissera por fim, sem virar-se para o outro.

– Imediatamente, _Domnul Meu._ – Noir falara, levantado-se com suavidade e elegância. O moreno quase podia ver o sorriso no outro pelo simples tom de voz.

Escutara passos afastando-se, a porta abrir e fechar-se com um pequeno _click_. Estava sozinho. Seus olhos vermelhos viajaram para a floresta, vendo um _singelo morcego solitário_ voar por entre o topo das árvores altas. Quase que rezava para que o amigo conseguisse realizar seu plano, apesar de não saber muito do mesmo. De acordo com Noir, ele apenas _iria saciar a vontade dos humanos_. Como faria isso, o vampiro não sabia.

Suspirando, Dimitry estava pronto para deixar o escritório e visitar a companheira, quando seus olhos captaram um movimento na floresta. Era incomum, sentia que não era nenhum animal, além do mais, as aves afastavam-se do intruso. O nobre concentrou-se, expandindo seu poder e sentidos, logo concluindo, para seu horror, que _dois humanos_ aproximavam-se de sua moradia. Engolira em seco, colocando a mão esguia no vidro da janela, como que assim pudesse impedir a iminente aproximação. _Certamente_ , pensava, _Noir não pode ter algo haver com isso. Não?_

Enquanto a dúvida ecoava em sua cabeça, os humanos, enfim, chegavam a orla da floresta e no jardim sepulcro. Dimitry observou com leve curiosidade os dois, uma mulher e um homem, ambos parados e olhando o seu entorno. Pareciam tensos, mas ao mesmo tempo, pareciam estar procurando, ou melhor, e _sperando algo_. A realização brilhou nos olhos rubros. Estavam _o_ esperando.

Afastou-se bruscamente da janela, tomando uma respiração profunda. Eles estavam ali _por causa dele._ Mas, por quê? O Conde sabia que obteria uma resposta se fosse ao encontro dos dois. Porém, receava. Não só fazia tempos que não conversava com outros além do velho amigo, como também, não sabia se o que lhe esperava seria algo considerado agradável. V _ir tão longe só para encontrar-me..._

Decidido, dera meia volta, olhando uma última vez para o céu noturno, indo a passos largos para a porta de carvalho, por onde saíra. Já no corredor deserto e iluminado parcialmente pelas poucas janelas descobertas; Dimitry dera apenas dois passos e desaparecera no meio do breu que o cercou em questão de segundos.

Nada mais era que sua velocidade vampírica combinada com sua habilidade em viajar através das sombras; _como um fantasma_ , pensara ao reaparecer novamente, agora se encontrando na sala de entrada da mansão. O nobre Conde andara até a porta dupla e grande, chegando a tocar a maçaneta de ouro velho, hesitando por breves momentos, antes de abri-la.

O ar frio da noite o recepcionou assim que saíra, os humanos, ele notara, estavam parcialmente de costas para si e nada via - ou escutavam - sua aproximação sutil. O que lhe dera um momento para analisar os intrusos em suas terras, procurando algum perigo. A mulher era jovem e de considerável beleza, com longos cabelos chocolates e olhos azuis como o céu na primavera. Já o homem, visivelmente poucos anos mais velho que a acompanhante; detinha olhos escuros afiados e vigilantes, com mexas castanhas caindo sobre a face amorenada. Dimitry reparou, pela maneira como agiam, sempre próximos e vez ou outra, de mãos dadas, que os dois deveriam ser um jovem casal.

– _Bună seara, domnule și domnișoara._ – por fim, resolvera por dar-se sua presença conhecida, dizendo em um tom baixo, mas o suficiente para ser ouvida pelos humanos.

Os mesmo assustaram-se, virando-se ligeiros para o dono da voz, alarmados. O homem se colocara em frente a mulher de forma protetora; olhando o vampiro com desconfiança ao mesmo tempo em que se mantinha alerta a qualquer sinal de perigo vindo do outro. Dimitry achara uma ação desnecessária, apesar de entende-la. Estava pronto para acalma-los, dizendo que não tinha intenções de atacá-los ou lhes fazer algum mal. Mas alguém se pronunciara antes:

– _Cosmin_ , está tudo bem. - a voz da garota viera suave e apaziguadora, com certeza pensando que só ela e o homem - nomeado Cosmin - pudessem ouvir.

– Mas... _Ele_ está aqui, então significa que é verdade, _Ioana_. Temos que voltar! - Cosmin dissera, alarmado e descrente, olhando de relance a morena, e esta apenas enviara um sorriso sereno. Cosmin suspirou.

– Vai ficar tudo bem. - afirmara Ioana com uma convicção que surpreendera até mesmo Dimitry, e ao que parecia, havia também convencido Cosmin.

– Eu não irei atacá-los, a menos que vocês o façam primeiro. - o moreno de longos cabelos dissera, chamando a atenção para si novamente. Em resposta, Cosmin grunhiu parecendo não tão convencido desta vez, mas Ioana lhe mandara um sorriso.

– Não iremos, senhor Dimitry. - ela falara, surpreendendo o mias velho. _Sabiam_ o seu nome.

– _Como sabem quem eu sou?_ – indagou, estreitando os olhos avermelhados. Os outros dois trocaram um breve olhar antes de Ioana pronunciar-se.

– Desculpe-nos. Parece que nós sabemos mais de sua pessoa, mas o senhor nada sabe sobre nós. - começara a dizer, escolhendo sabiamente as próximas palavras. - Sou Ioana e este é _Cosmin Sarandi_. Sabe, senhor Dimitry, há registros do senhor na biblioteca do vilarejo.

– Tenho consciência disto. Memorial as antigas famílias que viviam no vilarejo, não? - perguntou, vendo ela assentir em concordância, surpresa. - Porém, _não_ acho que a senhorita tenha descoberto sobre mim através de documentos antigos, pois não?

– N-não senhor. - respondera, mexendo com as mãos nervosamente, olhando receosa o vampiro à poucos metros de si. - Na verdade, fora em um _diário_ de minha falecida bisavó, _Sabina Buhagiar._ Ela relatou sua aventura ao lado de sua melhor amiga...

– Suiren Azzoni. - Dimitry murmurou, a voz um pouco distante.

– Sim. Neste diário, ela relatou com precisão os acontecimentos envolvendo Suiren. Incluindo o último, bem... - naquele momento Ioana não sabia como continuar, olhou para Cosmin em pedido mudo de ajuda, já que era um assunto delicado demais.

– Sabina Buhagiar, dissera o que fizeram com Suiren e também dizia a forma como encontrá-lo. - Cosmin dissera, vendo o vampiro assentir, aparentando confusão.

– Mas isso não explica o motivo de estarem aqui. _Curiosidade?_ – indagou Dimitry seco, não gostando muito do rumo por onde seguia a conversa. É claro que se lembrava de Sabina Buhagiar, Suiren sempre lhe contava algo de novo sobre a amiga.

– Não, foi por causa de _algo_ que lemos. - continuou a dizer Cosmin. - Achamos... Achamos, talvez, uma _cura_ para Suiren.

Assim que Cosmin terminara de pronunciar aquelas palavras, um silêncio se fez presente entre os três. Os dois humanos ficaram no temor, preocupados com a reação do ser sobrenatural. Já Dimitry estava em um estado paralisante, sem saber como reagir. Seu cérebro ainda estava processando o que lhe fora dito. _Não_ conseguia acreditar naquilo que ouvira, era como se tivesse tomado um banho de água fria. Olhou os dois a sua frente, suspirando. _Não podia se deixar levar._

– Acho que vocês perderam seu tempo vindo aqui. - informou taciturno, depois de longos minutos em silêncio agonizante. - É _impossível_ vocês terem encontrado a solução em um _simples diário._

– _Não!_ – exclamou Ioana, aproximando-se alguns passos, apesar de Cosmin tentar impedi-la. - Eu tenho certeza! Pensei que o senhor quisesse uma solução! Não foi perda de tempo, senhor Dimitry. Se você apenas lê-se o diário veria que estou falando a verdade!

– É claro que quero Suiren de volta! Mas como saberei que não será uma armadilha que fará com que ela piore? - retrucou, levantando um pouco o tom de voz, indignado e desconfiado. Tinha plena consciência que seus olhos brilhavam sobriamente na penumbra da noite.

– O nome de meu bisavô era _Dănuț Caradință_ , sou _Ioana Caradință._ Se isso não for prova o suficiente que falo a verdade, então, por favor, leia o diário.

– Por que faz isso? Tanto esforço para salvar alguém que você nem chegou a conhecer? - Dimitry perguntara, depois do silêncio que se seguiu entre eles, de novo, contendo um pouco de sua ira ao ter o nome _daquele homem_ pronunciado perto de si. Mas queria também, queria entender os motivos que levaram esses jovens a procura-lo.

– Porque... Porque, ouso dizer senhor Dimitry, me identifiquei com Suiren Azzoni. Sei como é amar alguém, mas não poder estar perto da mesma. - contara Ioana após hesitar inicialmente, seus olhos azuis se encontrando brevemente com os de Cosmin. - Além disso, não poderia permitir que, eu, sabendo de como reverter essa situação, não fizesse nada. É injusto tanto ao senhor, como à Suiren.

O Conde assentiu solenemente, os olhos suavizando-se. Em passos largos estava bem à frente do casal, os mesmo assustados inicialmente pela a proximidade repentina. Ioana sentiu-se encantada em poder ver Dimitry de perto, admitia que sempre fora alguém fascinada pelas histórias de fantasia, o sobrenatural. E agora tinha um vampiro de mais de cem anos bem perto de si; lhe deixava instigada a descobrir mais daquela raça. Mas sabia que não era o correto a se fazer. Só esperava que, do fundo de seu coração, aquele vampiro de ar melancólico pudesse ser feliz.

– Me alegra ver, - a voz macia do nobre tirara Ioana de seus pensamentos, deixando-a ruborizada. - que ainda há um pouco de amor nesse mundo. - o mais velho lhe dera o mais suave dos sorrisos, vendo a garota avermelhar-se com mais afinco.

– Há muitos, senhor. - dissera a morena, sorrindo. Suas mãos pequenas foram até a mochila de tamanho médio que levava nas costas e de lá tirava uma pequena agenda encadernada. - _Tome-a e encontre o que procura._ – voltara a dizer, estendendo o pequeno objeto que por tanto tempo pertenceu à sua família, muito bem guardado.

O vampiro sentiu suas mãos contrair-sem, hesitando em pegar o diário. Depois de tantos anos, a solução de todas as suas dores estava à poucos centímetros de si. Ainda parecia surreal. O mais incomum é que vinha de duas pessoas que jamais imaginou que um dia o ajudariam. A bisneta daquele que trouxera sua dor e a da melhor amiga da amada, Ioana Caradință ; e vinha acompanhada de seu amor proibido, Cosmin Sarandi. Dimitry olhou para eles, e pela primeira vez em anos, suas íris rubis adquiriram um brilho de esperança. Só lhe restava uma coisa a dizer, quando sentira o peso do diário em mãos:

– _Multumesc!_


	5. Apenas Ps

**Dangers of Love!**

 **Ato 04 - Apenas... Ps.**

Os olhos turvos arderam ao se depararem com a luz em seu rosto assim que acordara, piscara até se acostumar com a claridade da lâmpada bem em cima de si. Um pequeno gemido escapara de seus lábios, ao ser assolada por uma forte dor de cabeça, além das dores em seu corpo. _Acho que preferia ficar inconsciente_ , pensara a garota de olhos rosados, não tinha a mínima vontade de mexer-se e ficar, mesmo que dura, cama na qual se encontrava.

O que lhe fez pensar, _como_ chegara aquele lugar? Seus olhos rapidamente observaram seu entorno, um pouco alarmada. Mas soltara um suspiro aliviada ao constatar que estava na enfermaria escolar, assim trazendo lembranças do _porque_ que estava em um lugar como aquele. Desmaiara bem em frente a Thales, quando o mesmo estava mostrando um quadro seu. Suiren franziu as sobrancelhas, recordando-se do que acontecera naquela hora, estranhando demais no jeito do amigo ruivo, além do próprio quadro que era inspirado em si; O que para a estrangeira não fazia sentido nenhum.

Sentando-se com cuidado para não despertar mais dores em seu corpo, Suiren levou a mão ao rosto, esfregando os olhos e dissipando os últimos resquícios da sonolência. Seus olhos acabaram por reparar em sua mochila e roupas suas em cima da cadeira metálica ao lado do leito. Suiren estranhou, olhou para si mesma, e com nervosismo e assustada, deparou-se vestindo com o uniforme de sua aula de Educação Física.

– Por que estou vestida assim?! - indagou para si mesma, descobrindo-se da manta esverdeada e vendo que estava mesmo com o uniforme completo: blusa branca e de mangas curtas, com detalhes em vermelho, além de sua calça elástica de malha e vermelha.

Contudo, antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, sua atenção fora desviada com o barulho da porta sendo aberta. Uma mulher elegante, com os longuíssimos cabelos arroxados e brilhantes entrava na enfermaria, arrumando distraidamente o jaleco branco e impecável no corpo escultural. _A enfermeira Agatha voltava ao seu trabalho._

– Oh! Você está acordada! - exclamou a enfermeira, ao notar a jovem Azzoni, logo abrindo um sorriso amável para a mais nova. - Fico feliz! Já estava um pouco preocupada, sabia? Mas acho que a _pancada_ que levara na cabeça pode ter sido bem forte. Tenha mais cuidado, viu? - voltara a dizer, aproximando-se de Suiren.

– P-pancada?! Q-que pancada? O que aconteceu? - perguntou a albina, freneticamente, sentindo o coração disparar assustado. A situação toda era muito estranha. Suiren jurava que estava na sala de artes, com Thales quando passara mal e desmaiara, e também nem estava usando a roupa de agora.

– Senhorita Azzoni? Está tudo bem? - perguntou a mais velha, preocupada. Colocou a mão na testa da adolescente, e constatando que não tinha febre. - Se lembra do que aconteceu? Poderia me dizer?

– B-bem, me lembro vagamente... Quero dizer, parece meio confuso, n-não me lembro de levar alguma pancada. Foi em um jogo, certo? - arriscou a dizer, não contando toda a verdade, estando nervosa demais.

– _Hun_ , é normal estar um pouco confusa. Imagino que esteja um pouco dolorida, não? - Agatha indagou com gentileza, recendo um aceno positivo da outra. - Pelo que me contaram, você _estava_ na aula de Educação Física jogando uma partida de queimado. Particularmente, acho que é um jogo perigoso, mas... - a adulta revirou os olhos, indignada, antes de se voltar para a sua paciente corada. - Enfim, você levou uma bolada um pouco mais forte que o esperado. Um dos seus colegas a trouxe.

– S-sim, claro, o jogo... Nossa, eu devia nem estar prestando a atenção na hora. - mentira, apesar de ter odiado ter feito isso, achava ainda _necessário_. Realmente, não se lembrava nada de jogo, apenas Thales e seu quadro estranho. - _Hun,_ será q-que já posso ir? - perguntou, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, um sorriso nervoso surgindo na face. Por algum motivo, Suiren _não_ se sentia bem com o olhar ou até mesmo, a presença da mais velha perto de si. Queria sair o mais rápido possível daquele ambiente que parecia a sufocar com o passar do tempo.

– Claro, apenas lhe darei um último _check-up_ antes de libera-la, tudo bem? - informou, sorrindo-lhe o mais amigável possível.

A romena apenas se limitou em apenas assentir, deixando a enfermeira fazer seu trabalho. Fora medido sua temperatura, que estava normal, além de sua pupila, normal também, sua pressão se encontrava um pouco alta - mas Suiren tinha certeza era por causa dos últimos acontecimentos vividos -; e por fim, Agatha examinou atrás de sua cabeça, onde supostamente acertaram a bola em sua cabeça. E para surpresa completa da Azzoni, sentira realmente uma leve dor no lugar indicado. O que lhe fez, momentaneamente, questionar se não estava com falta de memória.

– _Parfait_ , parece que tudo em ordem com a senhorita. - Agatha lhe sorriu, afastando-se um pouco, as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco impecável; uma pose despreocupada. - Acho que devo deixar você sozinha, vestir-se. - voltara a dizer, indicando as roupas sob a cadeira metálica. E antes que a jovem romena pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a outra já puxava o cortinado branco lona em volta de sua cama; dando-lhe privacidade.

Suspirando, a adolescente logo estava se levantando da cama, tomando o cuidado em fazer movimentos mais lentos para não causar-lhe algum mal estar. Quando já de pé, pô-se a trocar de roupa de roupa o mais rápido que podia, guardou, por fim, sua roupa de ginástica na pequena bolsinha que levava consigo nos dias de Educação Física; e mais uma vez, surpreendendo-se ao vê-la no meio de seu material. Além disso, o resto de suas coisas também não pareciam pertencer ao dia que lembrava, já que não via seu estimado caderno de desenhos no meio do material.

Franzindo os lábios e comprimindo as sobrancelhas finas, fazia força para não chorar. Estava já sentindo os sintomas do pavor indo tomar-lhe o corpo, porém, não podia deixar nada daquilo a consumir naquele momento. Precisava ter a mente limpa, pensamentos mais organizados fariam o seu raciocínio aparecer e entender toda a situação. Ou assim esperava. _Acalme-se,_ vă prostesc _, acalme-se e veja tudo com mais clareza_ , pensava, fechando os olhos e tentando regular sua respiração. Acabara por lembrar-se de algo que um dia sua bela mãe lhe dissera, quando pequena e frágil demais para conseguir controlar suas emoções:

 _"- Disperării numai duce la impas. Calmant, ușile deschise, prințesa mea."_

Quando retornara a abrir os olhos novamente, a serenidade lhe tomara o corpo, a mente despreocupada. Colocou a mochila pendura em um dos ombros, terminando de colocar os _tênis_. Pronta para sair da enfermaria, seus olhos pegaram de relance um brilho vindo perto da janela. Curiosa como era, virou-se para descobrir o que seria, apenas para ter os olhos arregalados e a cor sumir completamente do rosto. Assombrada, suas pernas ficaram bambas, caindo com um baque surdo na cama. Engolira em seco, com dificuldade como se houvesse algum caroço em sua garganta, a descrença brilhando nos olhos rosados, seu estômago parecia embrulhar-se.

Reluzindo no sol, e a areia com um brilho âmbar, a _ampulheta_ pequena estava descansando despreocupadamente sob a mesinha ao lado do leito. Suiren não podia acreditar, aquela _coisa_ estava ali, junto a ela. Muito tempo concluíra que a ampulheta era algo que a deixava _desconfortável_ , de uma maneira quase como se o objeto de tempo pudesse conter algo maligno. Balançando a cabeça, focando seus pensamentos e respirando fundo, percebendo só agora que havia prendido o ar.

Suas mãos foram lentamente - e trêmulas também - até a ampulheta pequena, pegando-a com certo cuidado. Parecia ser a mesma, com a madeira escura e o vidro fino. Mas, quando seus dedos passearam pela superfície de madeira, reparava que havia _inscrições ou símbolos_ entalhadas. Tentou identificar o que seriam, mas nada vinha a mente, eram estranhos e desconhecidos para si. _O_ _que será que significam?_

Seus pensamentos, no entanto, foram interrompidos com o barulho de passos ecoantes no piso, aproximava-se cada vez mais. Rapidamente, Suiren guardou a ampulheta em sua mochila, levantando-se ao mesmo tempo em que Agatha abria o cortinado. Os olhos roxos da mulher detinham um brilho que a outra não pode identificar, mas podia, com certeza afirmar que eram quase suspeitos ou até mesmo irritados. Então, havia um pequeno sorriso nos lábios pintados, quando ela falara:

– _Tout va bien?_ – indagou, puxando o cortinado para os cantos e deixando a cama visível. Seus olhos momentaneamente percorrem o lugar, quase como se estivesse a procura de _algo_ , antes de focar novamente em sua paciente.

– _O-oui_. Só estava p-procurando algo, mas já encontrei. - mentiu, praguejando internamente por gaguejar. Os olhos da mais velha a deixavam inervada. - J-já posso ir, não?

– Claro, além disso, você tem um amigo te esperando lá fora. - informara, deixando a passagem livre, mandando um piscadela maliciosa que deixara a outra ruborizada.

– A-amigo?! - exclamara surpresa, e sem mais esperar uma resposta, começara a andar a passos largos, já na porta virou-se para a enfermeira: - _Merci!_

Saíra da enfermaria, encontrando o corredor vazia aquela hora do dia, que aliás, nem sabia em que período estava. Suiren esperava encontrar _Thales_ , seu amigo querido, mas para sua surpresa, não era o ruivo de sardas que estava encostado na parede em frente a porta. Era um menino alto e de ombros largos, os cabelos eram negros como as penas de um corvo e seus olhos azuis cristalinos brilhavam quanto o sorriso nos lábios carnudos. _Armin_.

– V-você?! - dissera surpresa, apesar de sua voz sair apenas em um sussurro. - O que está fazendo aqui? - indagou, agora mais alto, aproximando-se lentamente do rapaz.

– Ah, queria ver como estava. - informou Armin, aproximando-se e parando a poucos centímetros da garota vermelha. Sorrira. - Sabe, fui _eu_ que a carreguei até aqui, então, bem, queria saber se precisava de mais alguma ajuda. - continuou a dizer, agora meio acanhado, coçando a nuca levemente.

– Estou bem, f-foi apenas uma batidinha de leve. - contou, soltando um riso meio nervoso, também meio envergonhada. - Oh, obrigada, pela ajuda.

– Bem, então...

O silêncio se abateu entre os dois, se tornando desconfortável com o passar dos minutos, nenhum deles tinha algum assunto para falar. Ou pelo menos, no caso de Suiren. Já para Armin, ela nada sabia sobre ele, apenas que era irmão gêmeo de Alexy e ambos estavam em sua turma; sendo o primeiro sempre dormindo ou jogando em classe, já o irmão, era sorridente e contagiante, sempre falando sobre moda e música. Suiren os achava pessoas boas e tão cheias de vida, que às vezes, parecia difícil olha-los. Nunca se aproximou de ambos, pois achava que não merecia tal honra. E agora, via um deles ali perto de si, sendo surreal. A albina estava prestes a dizer algo, quando o sinal tocou, assustando-a.

– Parece que o último período vai começar. - informou Armin, afastando-se um pouco. - Você irá assistir a aula?

– Sim... Mas preciso ir ao meu armário antes. - dissera depois de uns segundos a pensar, lembrando-se que seu trabalho de biologia se encontrava no seu armário.

– Vamos, te acompanho até lá. - Armin já estava com passos adiantados e esperando a garota, a mesma atordoada por algum tempo, então, assentira.

Os dois andaram pelo corredor largo e deserto, até virarem na esquina e encontrarem a escadaria que os levaria para o térreo. Desceram, escutando os múrmuros que vinham do corredor principal na qual estavam indo, era o intervalo entre a penúltima e última aula daquele dia. O som alto e o falatório os recepcionou assim que entraram no corredor, e instintivamente Suiren se sentiu acanhada em meio a multidão de estudantes; todos preocupados com sua própria vida. Além disso, ainda pode tentar localizar Thales, mas parecia ser impossível vê-lo no meio de tantas pessoas.

Com um pouco de custo, Suiren conseguira chegar ao seu armário, que estava em uma das colunas bem perto da sala do grêmio. No caminho, percebera muitos que a olhavam, não sabia se era por causa do incidente, ou se era por causa de Armin ao seu lado. _Talvez, seja os dois_ , pensara, envergonhada. Armin era um pessoa popular, afinal, mesmo que nem percebesse tal coisa.

– Ei, se importa se eu sair por um instante, pra falar com meu irmão? - Armin de repente falara, chamando a atenção da outra, que apenas assentira com um sorriso pequeno. - Te encontro na sala, _okay_? - o moreno saíra antes mesmo de ouvir uma resposta, misturando com facilidade entre os adolescentes.

Suiren ainda ficou a olhar para onde Armin desaparecera, um pouco confusa com toda a situação. Suspirando, a albina concentrou-se em lembrar os números que abriam seu armário: _33547_. Números simples, e que facilmente lembrava. Ao abrir a porta metálica e enferrujada, um papel pardo caíra aos seus pés, em rodopios. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, abaixara-se e pegara o papel, analisando-o intrigada.

Era de uma textura suave, de tom pardo e com enfeites dourados nas extremidades, não havia nenhum remetente. Suiren olhou para os lados, como se procurando _quem_ poderia ter colocado tal coisa em seu armário; encontrara o corredor quase vazio, pois o próximo horário já estava perto de começar. Colocou novamente sua atenção ao papel cuidadosamente dobrado, e tomando uma respiração profunda, abria-o.

Por dentro, era um outro papel cuidadosamente dobrado. Por um momento, a Azzoni ficara indecisa qual ver primeiro, mas decidira deixar o segundo papel por último. O primeiro bilhete, por dentro, era pardo em uma cor mais escura, com adornos dourados nas pontas, e ocupando toda a folha, em uma caligrafia bela e curva; que muito a lembrava da nobreza, dizia a seguinte mensagem:

 _"Você deve estar confusa, não, querida Suiren Azzoni? Não apenas por este bilhete, mas para_ todas as coisas _que acontecem ao seu redor. Ou ainda não notara nada de estranho em seu entorno? Espero que não sejas tão mente fraca quanto parece. De nada me adianta uma garota tola. Contudo, devo deixar sua capacidade intelectual de lado no momento. Mas não posso deixar de reforçar; olhou tudo, principalmente,_ à todos _com atenção? Se ainda não fez, sugiro que faça o mais rápido possível. E que possa julgar com sabedoria. Pois, o que você enfrentará daqui para frente é uma batalha feroz entre leões prontos para degolá-la; ou para as águias lhe picarem a carne._

 _Tenho a impressão que já falei demais. Até agora, você deve estar a se perguntar,_ quem _lhe manda este bilhete? Hun, o momento não é propicio, e prefiro manter-me no anonimato; Contudo, se aceitar seguir em frente, terei a permissão de me revelar. Mas lembre-se de duas coisas:_ Não _sou seu inimigo, mas também não me julgo seu_ aliado _, apesar das várias circunstâncias nos envolverem. E outra, não estou aqui para lhe ajudar de bom grado, mas também, não estou sendo forçado; quero apenas ter alguma_ diversão _._

 _Meu papel nesta trama não me apetece, todavia, contento-me em dar-lhe um dos meus queridos poemas. Sinta-se honrada, pois não os mostrei a ninguém até agora. E por tal, o mesmo lhe guiara ao inicio de sua jornada, caso aceite._

 _Boa sorte,_ Lírio d'Água _, precisará de muita, já que seu caminho terá poucas rosas, porém, muitos espinhos."_

 ** _L.A._**

Suiren prendeu a respiração, sentindo todo o seu corpo paralisar e ser entorpecido por uma onda de adrenalina. Quando soltara o ar, seus pulmões pareciam pesar, sua respiração tornando-se ofegante. _Não acreditava_ no que havia lido. Simplesmente, era surreal e nada do que esperava. Quem quer que tinha mandado aquele bilhete _sabia,_ com toda a certeza, o que estava acontecendo. Poderia ajuda-la, apesar de, Suiren presumia, que a pessoa que havia mandado o bilhete, estaria a mando de _outra_. _Mas quem? Quem seria essas pessoas? E por quê?_ Eram muitas as perguntas que povoavam a mente da romena, mas sabia que não poderia ter suas respostas naquele momento. A única pista na qual detinha, era a assinatura: _L.A._ Com certeza, tanto poderia ser um pseudônimo, quanto a abreviação do nome verdadeiro da pessoa. Mas ninguém assim, que conhecia, vinha a sua mente.

Soltara um suspiro, frustrada. Ao menos, uma pequena centelha de esperança de entender todos os acontecimentos, havia nascido em seu peito; e a albina tinha certo receio de quanto forte ela poderia torna-se. _Mas, tenho uma chance..._ Uma _chance de entender_ , pensara, mordendo os lábios. Tinha medo, pois como o próprio bilhete dizia, seu caminho será penoso e difícil, teria que estar preparada para, talvez, sentir dor. Física ou não, ainda lhe fazia hesitar. Ademais, também alertava-a que deveria manter um olho muito bem aberto para as pessoas ao seu redor, ao que parecia, nem todos _eram_ dignos de confiança.

Foi então que lembrara-se, havia outro bilhete. Suiren hesitou em abri-lo, apreensiva no que o poema poderia conter. Afinal, era a pista que a guiará até as respostas que tanto procura. _Olha-lo não irá fazer nenhum mal, é_ minha _escolha_ , pensara, depois de longos minutos debatendo-se internamente. Decidida, abrira o segundo papel cor pardo, com as mesma características do anterior, apenas menor. Para sua surpresa, era escrito inteiramente em _romeno_ :

 _"Calea pe care vor călători_

 _este periculos și fără întoarcere._

 _Deci, aduce:_

 _Un decodor urât,_

 _nu este de încredere._

 _Mediatorul între lumi,_

 _care ascunde misterele_

 _piata chihlimbar._

 _Două trebuie să fie sacrificii,_

 _la reapară răzbunătorul._

 _Și ultima voință_

 _care frânge inima_

 _când măștile cad._

 _Urmați spre casa lor,_

 _și cine caută, găsește_

 _astfel încât să apară adevărurile."_

Ao final, a garota se encontrava pálida e trêmula, tendo que se encostar nos armários metálicos ao lado, pois sentia suas pernas bambas demais, até mesmo para manter-se em pé. Tentara engolir, apenas para engasgar com a própria saliva, tossindo e deixando a respiração descompensada. Estava sem ar, e o seu entorno parecia girar. Suiren, com o estômago embrulhado, sentia um arrepio passar-lhe na espinha. O poema parecia, para seu pavor, um tipo de _profecia_ , daquelas nada boas. Realmente _odiara_ o que lera, arrependendo-se amargamente.

– Ei, novata, está tudo bem? - a voz fina, e um tanto autoritária, fizera Suiren assustar-se, virando-se bruscamente para a pessoa. Era uma garota de sua idade, com os cabelos presos ondulados e castanhos claros. Os lábios contraídos como se tivesse visto algo desagradável. - Eu falei com você, ao menos deveria responder.

– D-desculpe, mas você me assustou. - dissera, sentindo-se ainda abatida, porém endireitando-se com o tempo. Passara a mão pelo rosto, como se pudesse clarear a mente com mais rapidez, depois logo focando a atenção na colega de classe. - Está tudo bem, só uma tonturinha de nada, _Charlotte_.

– Sim, claro. - a morena resmungou, fechando o próprio armário que Suiren nunca reparara que era bem ao lado do seu. Sem mais delongas, Charlotte saíra, sem se despedir, mas lhe mandara um olhar aguçado por cima do ombro.

A garota nunca tinha reparado propriamente Charlotte, sabia que era uma das amigas de Amber - uma loira que _sempre_ a atormentava quando podia, sem explicação na visão da Azzoni -; além disso, a morena sempre estava em destaque com suas notas e seu intelecto, sua especialidade, pelo que diziam, eram _símbolos e enigmas_. Suiren nunca conversara com Charlotte, mas nunca entendera como que alguém que muito tinha de esperteza, parecia ter pouca quando estava com Amber e amigas. Por outro lado, a albina nada tinha haver com aquilo.

Abanou a cabeça, concentrando-se novamente nos papeis em mãos, agora um pouco amassados, devido que inconscientemente, os apertara um pouco. Alisou as rugas do papel, sem muita vontade, encontrando-se insegura e assustada com o conteúdo da pequena carta. O poema era o que mais lhe assustava; não apenas suas mensagens, mas também, por ser em romeno, o que a surpreendia, sim. Pois, quem sabia que ela era da Romênia, se ela _nunca_ dissera para outra pessoa, se não Thales? Então, levantara a questão que o amigo - desaparecido até o momento - pudesse ter contado para alguém. _Mas, quem?_ Eram dúvidas que tinha o pressentimento de não receber as respostas tão cedo como queria.

Frustrada, guardara os bilhetes no bolso de sua calça jeans, resolvendo que o melhor seria pensar naquilo mais tarde; com a mente mais calma. Pegaria o que precisava de seu armário, o trabalho de biologia que tanta a custara em fazer, e depois iria para a aula. Todavia, lembrava-se: se estava no dia que havia Edução Física, então, o dia que vira Thales já passara - _ou nem acontecera_ – e de nada precisava do trabalho. Mesmo assim, vasculhara seu armário, e como esperava, nem sinal das folhas digitadas.

Fechou o armário com certa força, um pouco irritada, no exato momento, o sinal tocava. Suiren pô-se a andar, indo para a sala no final do corredor, suas mãos pegaram novamente o bilhete, olhando-o como se fosse revelar _algo a mais_ , mas nada encontrara. Decidida a guarda-lo em um lugar mais seguro, abrira a mochila e lá o colocara, mas não antes de notar certa coisa no verso do papel do poema, em uma letra pequena demais. Incrivelmente, escrita em francês daquela vez. Suiren parara de andar bem em frente a porta de sua sala para ler o conteúdo, que no final, a deixara completamente desnorteada. _Quem quer que escrevera aquilo, sabia muita coisa._ Coisas que a Azzoni resolvera, por fim, descobrir tudo o que significavam, _a verdade_. **_Ela iria atrás de respostas._**

 _Ps.: Os sonhos revelam mais que quaisquer palavras... Basta acredita-los._


	6. Fragmentos de uma Vida - Parte I

Dangers of Love!

Ato 05 - Fragmentos de uma Vida - Parte I

Enquanto o sol raiava naquela manhã, o céu adquiria tonalidades quentes, com a mistura dos tons do roxo matinal. A lua já quase não mais visível, o dia finalmente aparecia, iluminando mais um dia para os moradores daquele pequeno vilarejo, ao sudeste da _Romênia_. Porém, enquanto os mundanos acordavam e se preparavam para o dia, afastado e bem escondido pela densa floresta, uma grande mansão rústica estava, com suas janelas largas muito bem fechadas e cobertas pelo grosso cortinado vermelho.

O único morador daquele lugar em ruínas vagava sem rumo pelos extensos corredores escuros, fracamente iluminados pelas poucas velas acesas. Seu rosto belo e de maçãs altas, tinha uma expressão de calma calculista; seus passos largos e ritmados. De nada seu exterior refletia seu interior, que fervilhava como um vulcão preste a explodir, destroçando qualquer coisa - ou _alguém_ \- nas proximidades.

 _Dimitry_ , talvez, nunca sentira tantas emoções em conflito dentro de si, deixando-o com uma forte dor de cabeça e um mal pressentimento. E tudo se derivava ao que acabara de ler, nas linhas antigas daquele diário encadernado, em suas mãos delgadas. Seu interior revirava com a angústia, dor, tristeza, raiva, ódio, decepção... E o que lhe restava no final? Depois que tudo se acalmar? Nem mesmo Dimitry sabia a reposta, já que a mesma parecia se encontrar longe de si e mais enigmática que qualquer outra coisa naquele momento. O moreno sentia-se desmoronar aos poucos.

Seus passos tomaram certa abrangência e seus pensamentos refrearam-se bruscamente ao notar certa presença dentro de sua propriedade; ele ficara em alerta imediatamente. Seus sentidos se expandiram tentando descifrar quem poderia ser a pessoa a andar em suas terras novamente, principalmente quando seu humor estava tão escuro. Contudo, Dimitry ficara surpresa ao constatar ser uma presença que muito _era familiar_ para si, apesar de ter imediatamente descartado a possibilidade de ser humana. A aura daquele ser era mais forte e pesada, que como um choque elétrico, Dimitry reconhecera-a.

Seus passos tornaram-se apressados, até se ver usando sua velocidade vampiresca. Sua correria terminara quando chegara a sua sala de entrada escura, as cortinas grossas não deixando nenhuma fresta de luz passar por elas. Dimitry hesitou antes de entrar totalmente no cômodo, andando até a porta dupla e grande, o carvalho gasto que era a porta de entrada de sua mansão. Porém, Dimitry nada poderia fazer, já que como um vampiro, a luz do sol o levaria a morte, queimando até sobrar cinzas. Ou ao menos fora o que _aquele homem_ no qual o transformara lhe contara anos e anos atrás. E quando partira nunca pensara que poderia encontra-lo novamente, mas o jovem Conde sentia o outro ali, do outro lado daquela porta. Não sabia o que fazer, ou mesmo pensar sobre o assunto.

Dimitry saíra de seus pensamentos quando a presença que até pouco tempo estava a sentir, desaparecera. O moreno dos longos cabelos escuros concentrou-se, alarmado, em uma busca por entre os arredores com a ajuda de seus sentidos aperfeiçoados. Mas _aquele homem_ desaparecera completamente. O jovem engolira em seco, enquanto divagava no que o outro poderia estar fazendo ali, ou mesmo, o motivo da vinda dele. _Será que era por causa de mim?_ , pensara Dimitry, saindo da sala. Seus pés automaticamente levaram para um caminho mais do que familiarizado para ele.

 _Suiren_ , sua amada, sempre fora seu bálsamo, aquela que o trazia para a realidade e na qual, de uma forma ou outra, lhe ajudava a seguir em frente. E ainda mais agora, com o diário consigo, é que ele precisava da jovem albina adormecida. Estar na presença da garota era o suficiente para o Conde conseguir acalmar-se e começar a pensar com mais clareza. Suiren era sua luz.

Ao chegar a câmara onde a moça repousava em seu sono aparente eterno, Dimitry suspirara, não tendo a certeza se era de alívio ou decepção; talvez uma mistura dos dois. Fechando a porta atrás de si com um barulho suave, andara até o caixão de vidro, iluminado pelos candelabros acesos. Ajoelhara-se ao lado da amada, removendo com cuidado a tampa de vidro entalhada, o diário esquecido ao seu lado. As mãos delgadas acariciaram com ternura a pálida e fria bochecha da menor, retirando um pouco dos cabelos brancos do rosto delicado. Os dedos viajaram até o pescoço e então a clavícula sem imperfeições, os olhos do homem tornando-se em um intenso tom avermelhado; Dimitry sentia seus caninos afiados tocarem sua gengiva. _Estava sedento._

Contudo, não se permitiria alimentar-se naquele momento. Fechara os olhos, soltando um pesado suspiro, as mãos indo segurar a fronte de sua camisa branca e casaco marrom; era como uma dor em seu peito o assolasse naquele instante, obrigando-o a curvar-se para trás e pendendo a cabeça. Quando abrira novamente os olhos, focara-se no teto e no candelabro pendurado no mesmo, recolhendo suas presas e deixando seus olhos adquirirem um tom menos avermelhado.

Quando já achava que estava pronto para observar a amada sem sua sede atacar, no meio do percurso seus olhos captaram algo singular. Na mesa de madeira onde a detalhada e incessante _ampulheta_ permanecia, ao lado da mesma um objeto retangular repousava tranquilamente. Dimitry assustara-se, levantando-se de imediato. Sua face fora amassada com a preocupação que alguém pudesse ter entrando ali sem que ele notasse.

Andara até a mesinha, ainda um pouco hesitante, observando o objeto com redobrada atenção. O objeto era de tamanho pequeno e retangular, mesmo a uma boa distância, Dimitry ainda poderia notar que era feito de madeira envernizada com um belo símbolo bem trabalhado na tampa larga. Eram dois caules de flores - identificando logo depois como sendo lírios - se cruzando e intercalando-se com a lâmina de uma espada, na qual a mesma detinha um par de asas em seu punhal longo; ao redor se via ramos e folhas como um toque final a bela crista.

 _Dimitry não a reconhecera._

Aproximando-se até estar em frente a caixa, suas mãos a pegaram com cuidado, observando que tinha um peso relativamente pesado. Uma dúvida passara em sua cabeça, abria-a ou não? A pergunta ainda permanecera em sua mente, ressoando, por um bom par de minutos até Dimitry decidir-se. Lentamente a tampa levantava-se, revelando o conteúdo que escondia. Dimitry surpreendera-se. Lá dentro, por entre as pétalas de lírios brancos e almofada de veludo roxo, três outras coisas permaneciam ali. As primeiras e mais chamativas, eram os anéis claramente caros, feitos muito possivelmente de prata com desenhos esculpidos com perfeição nos aros um pouco grossos; e bem no centro, rodeado com pequenas pedras de diamantes, uma oval e gorda pedra arroxeada estava, brilhante na luz das velas.

O terceiro item era uma pequena nota em papel pardo e com adornos dourados nas bordas, uma bela caligrafia no centro. Fora isto o primeiro que Dimitry escolhera pegar por primeiro, repousando a caixa novamente na mesa ao lado da ampulheta. O antigo nobre, ao ler o conteúdo do bilhete, sentira-se perdido, ao mesmo tempo que sobressalteado.

 _"Saudações jovem Conde Dimitry,_

 _Quanto de tempo será que passara desde a última vez que nos vimos? Tenho a esperança que ainda se lembre de quem vos fala, pois? O seu_ criador _, lembra-te? Pois a mim, nunca esquecerei de sua vinda, naquela noite de tempestade e nem de seus olhos... Oh, seus olhos! O olhar de um homem apaixonado e desesperado! Fora_ isto _o principal motivo de concordar a transformar-te e pois, não arrependo-me em nada de minha ação. Afinal, ainda provara do amor verdadeiro, tão raro em nossa espécie, sabias? Todavia, durara pouco... E como teu criador, cuido de minha cria como se fosse de meu próprio sangue e carne, e por tal, resolvi ajudar-te nesta empreitada na qual, eventualmente, entrará. Pois, como presumo eu, você não poderá deixar sua amada_ Suiren _assim, não? Nenhum de vocês merece tal dor e separação._

 _Peço que perdoe-me por não ter tido, naquela época de nosso primeiro encontro, o tempo necessário em dar-te mais informações de nossa espécie. Mas faço-o agora. Dentro desta caixinha encontrará um par de anéis, com o qual precisará. Digo-te, a pedra encrustada no anel é naturalmente encantada e rara, sendo a única com o poder de deixar nós andarmos a luz do dia sem sofrer as consequências. São para Suiren e você. O caminho que escolherá a percorrer não será fácil e toda a ajuda que obter será recompensadora._

 _Você deve estar a perguntar-se, como sei de tanta coisa, mesmo aquelas que ainda não decidira por completo? Digo-te, sou teu criador, apenas._

 _Espero que isso lhe ajude, e um aviso meu a ti, tenha cuidado com as pessoas na qual se deparará. Nem todos tem a intenção de ajudar, ademais, seu caminho pode ser desanimador em alguns momentos, mas sei que sua amada vale todo o esforço teu. Você também sabe._

 _Tenha cuidado e até um_ próximo _encontro,_

 _L.A."_

Dimitry ainda encarara o bilhete em mãos por mais alguns momentos, antes de larga-lo e deixar cair no chão, em rodopios. Um arrepio apoderara-se de seu corpo, engolindo em seco. Tomara seu tempo para absorver apropriadamente as informações que acabara de receber. E _ntão, era por isso que eu sentira sua presença_ , pensara ele, sacudindo a cabeça com indícios de uma forte dor de cabeça querer o assolar.

 _Sem levar em conta, ele parece já saber minhas decisões_ , Dimitry apoiara-se na parede de pedras ao lado da mesinha, sentindo-se - em anos - verdadeiramente cansado de sua vida. Seus olhos foram atraídos para a pequena figura imóvel dentro daquele caixão, a dor em seu peito aumentando com mais força, tirando-lhe o fôlego. Era bem verdade, dentro daquele diário infame, uma muito possível cura para Suiren estava escrita, mas para isso, Dimitry teria que navegar para longe de sua zona de conforto, para longe da amada. Não sabia se teria a capacidade de, alguma forma, abandona-la. Só o pensamento lhe era torturante.

E agora, tinha mais as informações que seu criador lhe dera. Ele lhe entregara uma chance para concertar seus erros do passado, mesmo que a dúvida que aquilo seria verossímil ainda paira-se em sua mente. Resolvera por pegar um dos anéis, com delicadeza, e quase que instantaneamente, um forte poder sentira proveniente do pequeno item. Seus olhos brevemente se arregalaram, trazendo o anel mais para perto de si, observando com cuidado cada detalhe presente. Era verdadeiramente belo.

Hesitando, colocara o anel em seu dedo anelar da mão direita, surpreendendo-se que caberá corretamente, nem muito largo ou apertado. Assustara-se ao sentir o poder do anel aumentar consideravelmente fazendo Dimitry querer retirar o anel, contudo um fenômeno o deteve antes. A pedra roxa brilhava, inicialmente, em uma cor azul claro até gradativamente aumentar para um vermelho sangue. A luz vermelha brilhara e rodopiara, envolvendo todo o anel, até acalmar-se por fim, e então, no lugar da pedra roxo estabelecia-se uma pedra oval da cor _azul petróleo_.

O jovem Conde, ainda que surpreendente, sentia-se bem com o peso do anel em seu dedo, como se fosse algo certo para si. Sua mente entrara em uma rápida onda de pensamentos, envolvendo as possibilidades que lhe era dada agora, depois de tantos anos se passarem. Observou novamente Suiren, seus olhos suavizando-se ao aproximar-se do caixão. Permitira-se em abaixar e depositar um cálido e terno beijo nos lábios ressecados. Por Suiren, Dimitry iria até o inferno e se lhe era dada a chance, o que lhe sobrara era arriscar-se, pois parado naquela mansão, nada poderia fazer.

Colocara a tampa de vidro novamente em seu lugar, esperando que a próxima vez que estivesse ali, seria também a última; _não_ voltaria mais sozinho. Recolhera o diário, guardando-o no bolço de seu casaco longo e saíra sem olhar para trás, seus pés pareciam saber por onde leva-lo, iria em busca da cura, aquilo que faria seus dias iluminarem-se mais do que o sol que batia agora em seu rosto.

Era a hora do _Conde Dimitry_ ressurgir das cinzas de sua tristeza e andar pela trilha que levaria a sua felicidade.

06 de outubro

Um _diário_...

Eu nunca, em meus quase dezesseis anos de vida, tive a necessidade disto; acho - e ainda estou convicta - que isso é completamente um desperdício de tempo. Poderia estar fazendo _milhões_ de coisas, como por exemplo, me aventurar na pequena biblioteca do vilarejo. Mas não, não, eu tenho que gastar valiosos momentos, sentada na minha cama, no meu pequeno quarto e escrever como foi meu dia, o que sinto e esses tipos de coisas. Bem, quero dizer, eu, _Sabina Alexandra Buhagiar_ , não tenho nada de interessante para contar. Ou mesmo confessar. Mas... Mas mamãe é inflexível!

Mamãe, com toda a certeza que ela acha que tem, colocou na cabeça geniosa dela que preciso de um lugar/espaço na qual posso contar tudo, sem preocupar-me em ser julgada. O que, claro, discordo totalmente! Eu sei expressar-me muito bem, apenas sou... Digamos, cautelosa? Sim, acho que a desconfiança possa ser meu _pior_ pecado. Contudo, não é algo que interfira - _muito_ \- na minha pacata vida.

Alguns acham-me tímida, ou mesmo, introvertida. Mamãe não aguenta ouvir mais esses comentários das pessoas do nosso vilarejo. Acha ofensa. Claro, falar por atrás da pessoa é uma grave falta de decoro; mas não é como se eu me importasse com o que as pessoas falam ou pensam sobre mim. Eu sou, afinal, a bibliomaníaca de _Satul_. Mamãe não concorda comigo. Deu-me este diário com a esperança que eu me tornasse mais normal. Minha mãe pode ser a pessoa mais inteligente que conheço, porém, às vezes é tão ingênua. Apenas aceitei o diário para satisfazer seu ilusório desejo, mesmo proclamando ainda que nada vai mudar.

Papai, como sempre, não é muito preocupado com estas questões. Pelo menos, não de forma claro. Acho que puxei isso dele. Porém, posso ver em seus olhos, o que me deixa triste, admito, é que também está preocupado comigo. Na visão dos meus pais - e do resto do _mundo_ \- eu devo ser a adolescente anti-social com transtornos obsessivos e depressivos.

Discordo com toda a certeza!

 _Hun_...

 _Okay_ , admito que sou um _pouco_ obsessiva quando são livros e os conhecimentos históricos - e também por limpeza, ciências biológicas, a análise psicológica dos grupos sociais que vejo na escola -, não são coisas para se preocupar... Bem, talvez eu devesse diminuir essa lista.

Mas me recuso a ser classificada como anti-social e depressiva!

Eu tenho amigos! E sou feliz! Ou na medida que a vida me trás. Claro, não sou alguém considerada popular, sou a estranha, afinal, mas _Luminita_ , meu irmão mais velho, _Tiberiu_ , e o popular e lindo _Dănuț Caradință_ ; formam o meu grupo. Pequeno, mas são pessoas sinceras e nunca abandonariam você quando precisa de ajuda. É isso o que importa.

Enfim, acho que termino o meu primeiro, e espero que último, relato sobre a minha normal vida. Ah, você sabia? Vai chegar gente nova em _Satul_! Vindo da França! Não faço ideia o que eles querem em um lugar minúsculo em um país como a Romênia...

S. Buhagiar

[...]

19 de outubro

Ah, não acredito que faz, pelo menos, duas semanas desde que recebi este diário. E eu, na inocência e expectativa que nunca mais o usaria novamente; cá eu estou a relatar sobre esses últimos dias. E juro, acho que foram as duas semanas mais surpreendentes que já vivi. Afinal, quantos que, quase, caiem em um rio perigoso em volta de _Satul_ e conhecem uma das pessoas mais complicadas?

Acho que dificilmente...

Sabe, o melhor é dizer desde o inicio. Bem, a aluna nova chegou ao _Liceu școală Sat de Munte_ , sabe, e no final, descobrimos que ela _nasceu_ na Romênia, na capital, mas devido a alguns acontecimentos, que depois descobri que é porque sua mãe falecera; voltara para a cidade natal do pai, uma cidadezinha da França. Ao que parece, eles não conseguiram se adaptar muito bem por lá, e voltaram, buscando um pouco de sossego. Ah, o nome da minha nova amiga - eu acho que ela é - é _Suiren Rahela Roseklay Azzoni_. Comprido, não? Mas achei muito bonito! Sabia que Suiren significa lírio d'água, ou mais popularmente conhecido como, _lótus_? É tão legal! Luminita achou o nome da novata estranho, mas, como fascinada por coisas estranhas minha amiga é, logo procurou saber. Eis o resultado.

Continuando... Logo que Suiren chegara a escola e se apresentara, não pode conter em julga-la como tímida, reclusa. Deveria ser porque _eu_ sou um pouco assim também. Enfim... Luminita na primeira oportunidade que conseguira, fora falar com a recém-chegada. Senti certa pena de Suiren naquele momento, às vezes, minha amiga tende a ser muito curiosa, hiperativa em algumas ocasiões. Contudo, Suiren pegou-me de surpresa, conseguindo acompanhar o falatório incessante de Luminita. Eu a _invejei_ naquele momento. Já que, muitas vezes, eu e Luminita nos distanciávamos devido a perca de minha paciência com Luminita. Mas gostei demais de conhecer Suiren, ela parece prover de uma aura mágica e encantadora.

 _Dănuț_ também _adoro-a_ instantaneamente.

No final daquela semana, já formávamos um bom grupo de amigos; E claro, também no final da semana eu já estava com mais uma nota baixa no meu histórico. _Grande novidade_. Sinceramente, para que estudar num mundo de ignorância como esse? Ao menos havia o final de semana, e posso dizer com toda a certeza, me arrependo de ter aceitado o convite de meu irmão.

 _Tiberiu_ voltava da capital, _Bucareste_ , para passar o fim de semana - ou ao menos um dia - com a família. Meu irmão cursava a faculdade de ciências biológicas, já no último ano e perto de se formar. Tiberiu era uma das pouquíssimas pessoas que saíram de nosso vilarejo e ia para o mundo à fora. Meus pais eram demasiados orgulhosos desse feito e tinham a perspectiva que eu seguisse em mesma linha.

Nada disso estava em meus planos. Não quero ter que sair de _Satul_ , amo esse lugar e pretendo viver o resto dos meus dias aqui. Eu adoro a flora que ocupa em todo o lugar e as construções antigas e que se preservaram ao longo do tempo.

E por amar tanto explorar o vilarejo é que eu aceitei a proposta de Tiberiu. Meu irmão precisava terminar algum trabalho da faculdade, necessitando de amostras de algumas plantas. Assim, convidei meus amigos a me ajudar naquela manhã de sábado; e no último instante resolvi chamar Suiren. Ela aceitou prontamente. Eu a entendo, com o passar dos poucos dias juntas, pode ver que ela e o pai tem um péssimo relacionamento.

Fora uma manhã divertida, com o sol e céu límpido. Andamos por uma boa parte do vilarejo até chegarmos a _Zona Interzisă_. Uma breve explicação sobre _Interzisă_ : Além da _Zona Interzisă_ , que era separada por uma cerca velha e enferrujada, um sinuoso e perigoso rio passava. E por mais belo que ele possa ser, no fundo havia pontudas pedras. Havia muitas histórias envolvendo pessoas que tentavam atravessa-lo e, ou morriam ou se feriam gravemente. Foi então que a cerca fora colocada e lá permanece.

Então, Tiberiu teve a brilhante ideia de continuar o caminho, desde que não chegássemos perto demais do rio; acabamos concordando. Porém, a partir da cerca havia apenas árvores altas e muito mato. Ouvia Luminita reclamar dos insetos e suas roupas ficando sujas a cada poucos minutos. Mesmo estando a uma boa distância dela.

Inicialmente nos dividimos em grupos, com a exceção de Tiberiu que preferiu ir solo. Assim, acabara por fazer dupla com Dănuț ; ou seja, tivemos um momento a sós, coisa que não acontecia a algum tempo. Conheço Dănuț praticamente desde criança, viemos a ser quase vizinhos. Mesmo que ao longo do tempo seguimos caminhos um pouco separados. Dănuț tornara-se popular por seu carisma natural, suas ações que muito remetem na preservação de nossa história cultural. Ele muito tinha a atenção para si, enquanto eu me concentrei em passar despercebida; No meio de meus livros e estudos. Nós acabamos por distanciarmos.

Engraçado em pensar agora, que na época em que comecei o segundo grau, foi quando conheci Luminita e então, graças a ela, eu e Dănuț voltamos a amizade. Luminita era prima de segundo grau de Dănuț e fora como uma ponte entre mim e ele. E agora eu via ela ter o mesmo efeito em Suiren, sendo a ponte entre nós e a recém-chegada.

Bem, voltando ao tema inicial. No tempo em que eu e meu amigo ficamos a sós, conversamos mais do que ajudamos o meu irmão. Tudo ia bem. E quando as coisas vão bem demais, é de se esperar que algo bem ruim também aconteça. Um _belo_ equilíbrio do mundo.

Naquele momento, decidimos por voltar, já que estávamos muito afastados dos demais. Além disso, percebíamos que o céu escurecia e temíamos que uma chuva aparecesse. Contudo, eu vira uma planta na qual meu irmão estava a procurar e mesmo com Dănuț contrariado, fui recolhe-la. Meu erro.

Não olhei por onde andava na época, apesar de agora conseguir lembrar-me claramente. A planta, de uma flor e cor exuberante, caule longo e retorcido, com grandes flores; estava ao lado de uma enorme árvore e galhos longos e pendendo para baixo. Assim que tentei arrancar a planta, o solo sob os meus pés desmoronara e sentira o vento frio bater no meu rosto. O rio serpenteava à frente de meus olhos assustados.

As coisas a seguir foram um borrão para minha mente, o susto tomando o meu ser. Apenas voltara de meu estado de torpor quando já estávamos perto de casa, e eu, para meu constrangimento, estava nos braços de Dănuț. Depois que houvera a calmaria e minha família e amigos estavam com toda a certeza que eu estava bem, é que me contaram o que acontecera. Por eu e Dănuț estarmos afastados dos outros, acabamos sem querer indo perto das margens de um penhasco. Fiquei surpresa por termos tal proximidade com o rio, mas não o termos escutado. Enfim, quando cai, não fora Dănuț o primeiro a me socorrer, e sim Suiren, que junto a Luminita, vinham em nossa direção; era hora de voltar para casa. Mas me assustei, e muito quando soube que nós duas acabamos por formar uma corrente humana. Eu pendurada fora do penhasco, Suiren em quase mesma situação e por fim, Dănuț segurando nós duas. Luminita fora pedir ajuda para o meu irmão, e só assim, os três conseguiram nos tirar daquela situação. Saímos apenas com ferimentos leves.

Eu não sabia como agradecer Suiren.

Depois deste incidente, eu e Suiren acabamos de nos aproximar. Não sabia o motivo de tornássemos tão amigas assim, mas acho que depois de que sofremos uma experiência como aquela... Mas admito, tê-la como amiga - de acordo principalmente por Luminita - fora uma salvação para mim, em mais de um sentido. Acho que por causa que ela conseguira me tirar de minha zona de conforto e mostrar-me seu mundo, que muito se remetia as artes, na qual ela era excepcionalmente boa. Tinha a consciência que a pintura e ouras artes tinham uma bela gama de cores e formas, mas Suiren me mostrou como tudo era magnifico e mágico. E como pouco sobre esse mundo eu sabia.

Na próxima semana, que passara rápido e com a maioria da escola comentando o incidente, eu preferi passar boa parte do tempo; e incrivelmente, Suiren estava comigo, na biblioteca. Acho que é o ínicio de uma bela amizade, que ambas precisávamos.

[...]


End file.
